It's A Burn
by Jarley
Summary: Michaels recent return from his mission has left its mark on everyone. Will he be able to fix the pain he has cause his family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Fi?" Michael whispers as he enters the quiet dark loft. Michael had been away on a mission for the last 3 weeks and was unable to make contact with anyone he had left behind in Miami. The loft was pitch black; well what would you expect at 3:00am. Michael walked over to his bed, only to find it empty. Panic and worry rushed through Michael's body as he flipped his cell open and dialled Fiona's number.

"Michael?" Fiona answered quietly as she had just been woken up by his phone call. "What's going on? Why are you calling so late? And how are you calling?!" Fiona questioned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"I'm home now Fi. I went to the loft and you weren't there, I got worried, where are you?" Michael sat down in his favourite green chair not getting to comfortable knowing that he would most likely be getting up and going to see Fiona soon enough .

"I'm at my place, I couldn't stand being alone in the loft, it's too… I don't know… Lonely without you" Fiona never let her emotions get the better of her, she was strong, tough. Michael could never remember a time when she ever said anything was lonely, this was coming for a girl who left her home to move thousands of miles away and she couldn't spend 3 weeks in a place in which they shared with each other?

"Is it okay if I come by Fi? I need to see you" Michael said in a pleading voice. "I'll be waiting"

* * *

Michael drove over to Fiona's apartment. He was surprised that she hadn't sold the place, although it was a good idea that they had the extra place for the C-4 and weapons but it was also another place they could be tracked at. Michael walked up the steps to her front porch; he unlocked the door and took his blazer off hanging it in the coat rack beside the door. He walked into the kitchen to find Fiona sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Fi I miss-"Before he could finished what he was saying Fiona grabbed him by the neck and embraced him with a deepened kiss.

The next morning Michael went and bought Fiona breakfast, he was hardly a chef so he though rather than making a mess he would go out and get something he knew she would enjoy, a Spanish omelette. Michael walked in the door as quietly as possible. He placed the omelette on a plate, poured a glass of juice and went to wake the gorgeous women lying in bed. "Fi" Michael whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Mm... Something smells good." She replied as she slowly got up and put on her silk white dressing gown. Michael and Fiona ate breakfast and spent the morning with each other, they had three weeks of information, jobs and other personal things to catch up on.

Michael was sitting out on Fiona's balcony when his cell rang; He rushed inside before Fiona could grab it. His first though as he rushed through the house was that it be another call out for a mission. Michael had been feeling bad lately about leaving Fiona with Sam and Jesse, but he had to do what he had to do. He grabbed his cell out of the jacket pocket; relieved with the caller id he answered the phone.

"Sam, what's going on?" Michael questioned as he grabbed and blueberry yoghurt from the fridge.

"Hey Mikey! I heard you were back in Miami! I have to tell you…. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't the first person you called." Sam joked over the phone.

"Well you know Sam… I wasn't exactly thinking about you when I landed in Miami" Michael replied as he chuckled a little with the joke he and his best mate had going on.

"Well I see how it is!, anyway Mikey, just wanted to see how you where going and check up on Fi, ill catch you guys later, say hi to Fi… Bye," and before Michael could ask Sam what he meant by 'Check up on Fi' the line went dead.

Questions rushed through Michael's head. What did Sam mean? Did something happen to Fi? Michael didn't like not being in control. He was a Spy, his life revolved around the unknown, but his personal life, that was something that he refused _to be_ out of his control. He was going to find out what was happening with Fi, whether it killed him or not, and with Fi, there was a good chance he would be killed trying to find out what was going on.

By the time Michael had let the events of the phone call pass through his head Fiona had already showered and got dressed.

"Michael, are you ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed her keys to her car.

"Yes Fi, but there's something I wanted-"

"Michael! Come on I told your mother that we would be at her place for lunch! At this rate we will be just in time for dinner!" She screamed as she slammed the door behind her and hopped into the car. Michael and Fiona drove to Madeline's house.

* * *

Michael missed his mom whilst he was gone and was excited to see her, but this thing with Fiona was eating at him. He pulled the car into the drive, turned the ignition off but didn't get out of the car.

"Michael you know you actually have to get out of the car to get into the house right? Fiona joked as she got her bag from the back seat. Michael grabbed her wrist

. "Fi.. What's going on? And please, don't lie to me" Tears began to form in Michael's eyes. He was beginning to let his guard down, this was something Michael rarely did. Fiona could see the pain in his eyes.

"Michael, its nothing to worry about alright, I'm fine, just a little field injury." She stated as she placed both hands over his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Michael didn't know whether to believe her or not, but he did.

"Fi, I- "He began as if to say he was sorry for what ever had happened.

"Michael don't! It's not your fault, it was mine. I got careless but I'm telling you if we don't get out of this hot car and into your mom's house, I'm going to have to shoot you!"

As per normal, Madeline asked the usual question which Michael couldn't answer. What where you doing? What happened? Where were you? Did you get hurt? Madeline was extremely fascinated in Michael's spy life, not because she wanted to know what was going on, but she wanted to make sure that her son was safe.

"Mom I wish we could stay longer but… we have to get back to the loft, Sam and Jesse are waiting for us" Michael told his mother as he embraced her into a tight hug before letting her go and closing the door behind her.

"Sam and Jesse are waiting?" Fiona had an eye brow raised as she stared at Michael with that 'You're such an idiot look'

"Well I had nothing else." Michael said as he got into the car.

"Michael you're a spy, lying is on the top of your job application and you couldn't even find a good excuse to leave your mother's house early? What has the world come to Michael Western!"

Mike and Fi went back to the loft. As they pulled into the gates Michael noticed something different.

"Fi stay in the car, if something goes wrong, you drive away. Don't look back Fiona!" He urged as he pulled out his SIG and slowly walked up the stairs to the loft. He kicked the front door open, almost breaking his foot with the force.

He searched around the loft only to find the place trashed. Papers everywhere. Michael went down and go Fiona. The whole plan was for the two of them to go move back into the loft, try making things as normal as they could. Now someone wanted to find Michael they couldn't stay there. He wasn't sure if they wanted to kill him, or just question him.

"Fi, grab anything that you might have left behind and bring it with you." Michael urged as he collected the remaining C-4 and automatic weapons. "Michael… do you know…. Know… who did this?" she asked as she ruffled through everything lying on the floor in attempt to find some sort of evidence to point out who might have done this.

"Fi, if I knew I wouldn't have brought you here." His words sharp as he placed everything gently into a bag. Fiona could see that Michael was easily irritable. She didn't question him or try to argue with him. They grabbed everything they had and took off again

* * *

Its been two weeks since Michael got back to Miami and since the loft was broken into. Mike had only been to the loft twice since then just to see if anyone had decided to make another uninvited visit. Jesse and Sam had been observing the loft, watching closely and doing background research on anyone who went past the loft more than the average person would.

"Maddy?" Sam called out as he entered the house. The house smelt clean… no hint of a cigarette smoked for at least 24 hours. Sam began to panic at the though of something happening to Michael's mother who he dearly cared about.

"Maddy?!" He called out once more before returning to his car and dialled Michael's number. The phone rang out. He kept calling and calling but Michael didn't answer the phone. Sam unquestionably called Fiona's cell.

"This is Fi, Leave a message"

"Damn it! Why aren't they answering?" Sam drove down to Fiona's apartment. He wasn't sure what to do. Maddy was the closest thing he had to family. The drive to Fiona's felt like it dragged on forever. Without hesitation he opened the door.

"SAM!" Michael shouted as he grabbed the duvet and yanked it over Fiona.

"Sorry Mikey but we have a situation" Michael saw the look in Sam's eyes and immediately knew it was urgent.

"Sam… What's going on?" Now Michael's voice had fear in it too.

"It's your mom Mikey… she's… she's… gone..." Sam sat down on the couch as the words he just spoke hit him hard.

"My…mo…mother!" Michael's eyes began to well up with fluid. His mother, besides Fiona was the most important thing in his life. "I...I have to find her!" he exclaimed as he grabbed they keys off the counter.

"Michael… Wait" Fiona was just as emotional as he was. Madeline was like a second mother to her. Since she moved from Ireland, Maddy had taken her under her wing and seeing as her and Michael had an on and off again relationship, Madeline was always around for them. She embraced the man she loved in an affectionate hug. Michael broke down.

Once the tears began they wouldn't stop. He buckled at the knees and fell onto the bed. Fiona lay there with him comforting him and wiping his tears. Sam went and sat on the balcony, he wanted to give the two their space. Suddenly Michael's cell rang. Michael, quickly wiping the tears got up and answered. "Who is this?" he spoke with anger and pain in his voice.

"You don't need to know my name all you need to know is that I have your darling mother, and if you don't do what I say-"He was cut off by the piercing screams of a women.

"If you don't do what I say… that's the last you will ever hear from her again"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Michael panicked. He didn't know what to do. Someone had just taken his mom and used her as a threat against him.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned the mystery man on the phone.

"Michael you're a smart man, you think I would just tell you what to do and that's all? No, no I want to meet with you, face to face" Michael's face wrinkled with fear. He wasn't scared for his safety. He would do anything to save his mom. He _was worried_ for her.

"Well you obviously know how smart I am… I want proof of life. I don't pay for damaged goods" Michael walked over to the kitchen table to and rested his elbows on the table with his face resting in his palms.

"You heard the screaming, that's proof enough" Michael breathed deeply into the phone.

"You are not in any position _to be_ making demands Mr Westen. I'll be in contact with the details" Michael, once again became emotional. Fiona ran to his side to comfort him but he politely pushed her away. Michael had to get a hold of himself otherwise his mother's life might be the price he pay.

Michael had received a text from the kidnapper. 'Meet at the docks, 11:30' Michael always said that if you are on time, you're late. He got to the Miami docks 15 minutes early to scoop the place out, look for any hidden bombs, and other dangerous equipment that might have been planted. Fiona and Sam had built a listening device and placed it in-between the material of Michael's blazer. They made a GPS tracking device so they could locate Madeline without giving the kidnapper what they wanted. The meeting was short. They basically said what ever evidence Michael had collected from the past few missions was to be handed over. Michael was reluctant to give them what they wanted.

"Michael… you can't just give them classified information! This could end badly Michael" Fiona was pacing the house coming up with ideas to avoid giving them the files.

"Brother, she's right. We can't just give them what they want" Sam said as he tried to calm the situation down.

"I don't have a choice! This is my mother we are talking about! If something happens to her how am I supposed to tell Nate huh? Oh hey little bro how's Vegas? By the way mom was killed because I didn't want to give some files to her kidnappers? Charlie deserves to grow up with a grandmother; I have no right to deny him of that!" Michael was getting angry at Sam and Fiona. He didn't understand why they wouldn't give the files.

That night Michael tossed and turned. He couldn't shake the feeling that whilst he was sleeping, his mother was being tortured and abused. Fiona's sleep wasn't rested either. She couldn't stand seeing Michael like this, sweating all night long, getting in and out of bed and having nightmares. She wanted this to all be over. Michael was in the middle of a nightmare.

"I….I…. STOP!" he screamed in his sleep. Fiona knew better than to wake him. Michael had experienced nightmares before. Fiona was told just leave him, he would eventually wake and chances are he would never remember anything that happened. Fiona felt helpless. She didn't want to just sit there and see the man she loved in pain. Without hesitation she wrapped her arm around his side and cradled his head with the other. She lightly whispered soothing words into his ear as she settled him to sleep. It seamed to work, but Fiona knew this couldn't go on forever.

* * *

Fiona let Michael sleep in the next morning. She knew something needed to be done about Madeline. She wanted her safe just as much as Michael. She flipped her cell and dialled Jesse's number.

"Jess…. I … I need your help" she stepped out onto the balcony and closed the glass sliding door.

"Yeah Fi, I'm here for whatever you need." Jesse had been watching the loft; he was unaware of what was going on with Madeline and the kidnapping.

"Jesse I need you to grab any files that Michael had left from the missions. I need you to bring them to my apartment.

"Fiona, I would love to help you, but I don't know where the files are… Michael keeps them somewhere secret" Jesse explained to Fiona.

"JESSE PORTER! I know you're lying! Michael trusts you and Sam more than anything. More than me sometimes. Jesse I need you to do this. It's important." Fiona was getting desperate. She needed the files and she needed them fast.

"Fi… I-" He knew she needed this. Jesse let out a deep sigh. "Alright Fi. I'll be over in a half hour" Fiona re opened the door and opened up her bag. She placed three guns and enough C-4 to blow up an entire 5 star resort. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Fi?" Michael groaned as he rolled over and pushed the covers off his chest.

"Michael, get some rest, you had a rough night" She told him and she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. Michael didn't argue. As much as he needed and wanted to find his mom he knew he was no use if he could hardly keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

There was a loud knock at the door. Fiona got grabbed her gun and headed for the door. With the gun tucked behind her back she opened the door.

"Jesse, for Gods sake! If you insist on knocking could you please try being a little more… I don't know… QUIET!" she whispered in a harsh voice as she grabbed Jesse by the upper arm and dragged him inside.

"Oh didn't realise he was….. Is he alive or? The Michael Westen I know never sleeps in" Jesse jumped over to Fiona's bed and checked Michael's pulse in a joking manner.

"Jesse if you must know, Michael had a rough night. Now can you please just show me everything?" She remarked as she slapped him over the head. Fiona and Jesse sat by the kitchen bench and examined everything. Jesse handed everything over to Fiona; he trusted she was doing the right thing.

"Fi, I don't know what Michael was doing over there but it must have been serious. Just be careful with what you have Fi, chances are… once this is gone…. We aren't ever getting it back." Jesse got up from the bar stool, kissed Fiona on the forehead and walked out the front door.

"Stay safe Fiona" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Fiona Grabbed for keys from the bench. She walked up to Michael sleeping in her bed. She gave him and kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing Michael" she whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Fiona had made arrangements to meet with the kidnapper. The meeting place was the Miami docks at 11:30. The kidnapper had Madeline handcuffed and held her by the upper arm with a gun pointed to her head. Fiona could see how scared Madeline was. She was tired she looked like she hadn't eaten in 2 days and had cuts and bruises all over her. Fiona grabbed the files from her car along with a bomb detonator.

"You see this?" she said as she raised the trigger in air.

"You do anything against our arrangement and this goes off, you die and the papers go along with you. What ever you want from these are gone if you try anything smart." Fiona knew what she was doing; she wasn't letting anything bad happen to Madeline.

"Alright then." The kidnapper let Madeline go. Maddy ran to Fiona. "Get in the car Madeline and stay there" Fiona handed over the files to the kidnapper. That was it, she had done it. She got into her car and watched as the kidnapper drove away.

"FIONA! You just let them take that! We don't know what was in there. What's my life compared to a few hundred?" Madeline was feeling relieved but felt guilty if other people died and she got saved.

"Don't worry Maddy. They will get what's coming to them" Fiona responded with a cheeky grin on her face. Fiona grabbed the detonator and pressed he button. There was a loud bang and then lots and lots of smoke to follow.

"There all sorted." She told Madeline as she put her car into gear.

"But… but…. All that classified information! All that stuff Michael worked on!... it's…it's…. Just…. Gone?!" Madeline put her head in her palms. Fiona let out a small laugh as she reached into the back seat and pulled out a folder.

"Maddy, you think I would just hand them over that information. Your kidnapper thought he was smart. Clearly not smart enough to check what was in that folder before releasing you and letting us go." Fiona drove the car out from the docks and straight to her apartment.

"Fiona?! Is that you?" Michael was still in bed when he heard the door unlock.

"MOM!" he gasped as he got up and ran to his battered mother standing in the hall.

"How… how did you….. –" Michael couldn't finish what he was saying before Fiona stopped him.

"It doesn't matter Michael. We got her back and the kidnapper well… lets just say it's taken car of" She handed him the files and embraced him into a loving hug.

"How did you get these?" Michael questioned her as he rubbed her back feeling the sweat and heat on her smooth skin.

"You really do need to get some more 'security'" she joked with him. "Jesse" he sighed as he poured his mother a glass of water and grabbed his first aid kit to fix her injuries. Michael and Fiona watched on as Madeline slept in the guest bedroom. She looked so peaceful and happy to be safe.

"Fiona. Thank-you" he said as he leaned his back against the door frame.

"Michael, your mother is like my mother, I wasn't going to just sit here and let something happen to her." Fiona was beginning to get emotional. The two embraced each other in an affectionate kiss before Fiona rested her head on Michael's bare chest for a few minutes.

"Alright Michael. I have to go see the doctor about my…'injuries' ill be back in a few hours. You get some rest" she planted as kiss on his right cheek and left the apartment. Fiona hadn't told Michael what had happened whilst he was away. She didn't think it was that major, it wasn't like she was shot or anything, just a few bullet grazes and knife wounds.

* * *

"So Fiona. How have you been feeling lately?" the doctor asked as he took her vitals.

"I have been fine. No dizziness, nausea or anything abnormal." She told her doctor before lifting her dress above her upper thigh so he could examine the bullet grazes. They were fairly deep and would need attention for some time but it was going to kill her.

"So Fiona I will need to take a look at the stitches on your abdomen before you leave, just want to make sure they aren't infected or coming out." The doctor lifted her dress and examined the stitches.

"Hmmm…. They seem to be coming loose. Fi If you don't mind, I'm going to have to re-do these. Last thing I want is for them to rip out and make the injury worse. I'm going to give you a little local aesthetic." The doctor placed the needle on her side and pushed the syringe until the fluid escaped into her skin.

Fiona could still feel a little pain. She wasn't sure if it was in her head or if she could actually feel it. She was just trying to figure out how she would keep this from Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona's stitches were hurting. She could hardly walk with the pain. Michael was constantly on her back about what was wrong but she didn't want to tell him that he was half the reason she had to get new stitches. Michael didn't even know that she had the wound. It had been two weeks since Fiona saved Madeline's life. Maddy was doing well, she had returned back to her house and was beginning to feel normal again, well as normal as you can once you had been kidnapped. Michael didn't like the idea of her being alone anymore and we on her back about moving somewhere safer. As usual Madeline wouldn't have a bar of it so Sam offered to move into the garage for a while until she was ready to be on her own.

"Michael, I'm going for a shower I'll be out soon" Fiona yelled as she grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and headed for the sparkling white bathroom. Fiona locked the door behind her and jumped in the shower. She was in there for a good 20 minutes before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Fi! I need to use the bathroom!" Michael urged as he knocked on the door. "What's with the lock anyway? We never lock the door!" He was right. They never locked the door to the bathroom but Fiona didn't want Michael to see her stitches. She knew that if he found out that their 'catching up' had caused the stitches to tear, he would never forgive himself.

"Fi. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Michael asked as he did up the last few buttons on his pale blue shirt.

"Not that I know of Michael. You know, it's getting quite irritating with all the questions." Michael's cell began to ring. Fiona picked it up from the kitchen table and looked at the caller id. It was and unknown number. The fear covered Fiona's body. She shook with terror of at fact that Michael was most likely going to be leaving again. She passed the phone over to Michael who already had a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah" he spoke quietly into the phone before taking the call out on the balcony. Fiona sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. She could hear Michael screaming out on the balcony.

"You said this would be over! You said that would be the last time I would have to leave!" Every time Michael said 'leave' her heart tore even further. He was on the phone for a good 10 minutes before hanging up and walking back inside and confronted Fi.

"Fi I… I don't know what to tell you" he said with guilt in his voice.

"Save it Michael! When will it be over?! You were so determined on finding who burned you and I stood by you through that but why do you have to keep putting me through this! I can't do it anymore Michael. I just can't" she said before breaking down into tears. Michael's heart broke at the sight of Fiona crying. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer. He cradled her head against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair to attempt to comfort her.

"I know you have to go" she sighed as she wiped the tears beneath her eyes. "I don't want to let you go Fi. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. I wish I could tell you that this would be the last time but I'm not even sure about that" Michael still had guilt in his voice.

"How long until you leave Michael?" Fiona lifted her head from his chest and sat back down on the sofa.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone Fiona" he replied as he sat next to her gripping his hand into hers.

"I'm going to ask if I can at least have contact this time. There is no way I could survive that long again without hearing your voice." Michael was letting his guard down. If Sam and Jesse had been there he would never have said that, but with Fiona it was different. He could show her an entire different side without thinking twice.

"We will get through this Fi" Michael told her as he brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the top of it.

Michael had only been gone for a few hours and Fiona was already feeling his presence. The apartment was quiet and lonely. She pulled her cell out of her bag and dialled.

"Jesse hey. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Jesse and Fiona were just friends. They were more like brother and sister now. They had kissed once or twice before but it meant nothing. Michael was the one and only man she wanted to be with, she just needed company.

"Hey Fi. Uh yeah I don't think I have anything on. I'll pick you up around 7?" Fiona sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean. "That's fine Jess, I'll see you then" Fiona had told Jesse, Sam and Maddy that Michael was leaving again. They were all disappointed that he had to go but they knew no matter what they said; there would be no way he could stay. Michael had given Fiona a new cell and a number that he could be reached at. He asked that he didn't give the number to the others. He knew that it would hurt enough to speak to Fi let alone the others too. Fiona respected that. She closed her eyes before Jesse arrived.

"Fi….. Fiona... Fiona Glenanne!" Jesse had been waiting outside Fiona's house for 5 minutes. "I swear to God if she doesn't answer people are gonna call the cops on me" Jesse whispered to himself before knocking on the door again.

"Coming!" Fiona yelled back. Now that Michael was gone, Fiona was free to show the fact that she struggled to walk.

"Jesus Fi! Is it really that bad?" Jesse said as he reached out and touched Fiona's hip.

"It's not that bad Jess." Fiona hated people fussing over her. She walked towards the back of the house and grabbed her bag and white sunglasses.

"You ready!" Fiona grabbed Jesse's arm and yanked him into the car. "Where are we going Fi?" Jesse questioned as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Where ever you feel Jess" He could tell she wasn't herself. She was quiet. Fiona always had something to say about something. He didn't ask her knowing that it would end up with either a broken nose or a bullet in the chest. He just guessed that it was either pain or that she missed Michael. Fiona and Jesse went out for dinner and then went back to her place and watched some movies before putting together some listening devices. Always good to have a few finished and ready to go in case of emergency.

"Fi… I'm not sure it's a good idea you being alone tonight" Jesse stated as he sat on the sofa.

"Then stay Jesse, I'm not gonna argue with you" That statement alone was enough to prove something was wrong.

Jesse set up in the guest bedroom. Jesse got changed into a pair of shorts and went to check on Fiona. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Jesse shifted Fiona, placed a pillow under her head and stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was a hot night; the nights are always hot in Miami but tonight was unusually hot.

"Who are you up there?" a girl's voice screamed from the house next to Fiona's. It was blonde girl and her friend sitting in their bikinis by the pool.

"My names Jesse" He replied with a cute grin on his face. The conversation between Jess and the girls had frightened Fiona and woken her up. She got up and see what was going on.

"Jess?" she whispered as she searched through the dark house to find him. "I'm out here Fi" he called back at her turning around reaching out for her hand so she didn't miss the step. She leaned against the glass barrier on the balcony. Jesse put his arm around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Fiona usually wouldn't let Jesse do that but right now she missed Michael and needed someone to comfort her. She put her arm around his back and brought her head to his bare chest.

"Fi?" Jesse questioned as he looked down at her.

"I'm ok Jesse" Fiona was trying with all her strength to fight the tears back. "Who's that?" The blonde girl screamed from below.

"Just a friend babe" Jesse replied as held onto Fiona giving her a kiss on the forehead. Fiona knew that it was probably awkward that he was half naked and hugging her whilst flirting with her neighbour but right now she didn't care, she knew she would most likely regret it in the morning though. Jesse said goodbye and took Fiona back inside and took her bed. He lay awake that night thinking about Michael and how much longer Fiona was going to have to be like this. He knew he had to do something.

Fiona got up the next morning before Jesse. She wanted to call Michael without him hearing her and finding out that she was able to get in contact with him. She closed his bedroom door and stepped out onto the balcony. Jesse's lady friends from the night before were watching the balcony like little baby kittens waiting for their mother's milk. She rolled her eyes as she picked up the new cell and dialled the number that Michael left her.

"I was waiting for you to call" The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "I miss you Michael" that's all she spoke. Words couldn't describe the mixed emotions she had. She was angry, sad and disappointed at the same time. She spoke to Michael for a few minutes before he said that he had to go. She sighed as he told her he loved her and hug up the phone. It was actually a good thing that Jesse had stayed over. At least there was someone there with her and she didn't have to feel like her whole world had changed.

"Is Jesse awake?" The little blonde girl questioned Fiona as she just got up out of the chair.

"Ill go wake him" She walked out of the door ad into Jesse's room.

"Jess, your girlfriend wants you" she stated as she threw a t-shirt on his face. Jesse got up and went outside. The lonely feeling flooded straight back into Fiona's heart as she sat on the couch battling with her emotions


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 6 weeks since Michael left. He tried to call Fiona everyday and speak to her but sometimes they would go weeks without talking. Sam was still living with Madeline. He actually liked being there. Fiona and Jesse had been spending time together, mainly because Fiona took on clients and needed Jesse's help. Things had begun to change lately. Fiona hadn't heard from Michael in four days and was getting worried. She dialled the number for the fifth time in a row, the phone rang out. Fiona hated not being able to speak to Michael.

"Fi. You ok?" Jesse asked as he wiped his face on a towel from the shower.

"Yes, fine Jesse" she sat on the couch and let out a big sigh. Fiona had been feeling overly tired lately, she closed her eyes for a quick nap.

The sound of a car pull up in the drive way grabbed Jesse's attention. He grabbed the gun from the bottom drawer and headed for the front door. He pulled the curtain back; just enough to get a decent look at the person stepping out of the car. It was a man in a suit.

"Typical" Jesse said to himself as he put the gun back down and opened the door.

"Jesse" Michael was surprised that Jess was at Fiona's place.

"Hey man! We missed you. Fiona missed- …. Wait; just tell me your back for good?" Jesse couldn't stand seeing Fiona hurting so if Michael was staying then he knew she would be ok.

"I missed you too Jess. I'm never sure if that's it, but from what I know, it will be a while before I have to go back" Michael dropped his bag at the front door and went inside. The first thing that attracted his eye was the stunning women sleeping in front of him. He lifted her head, sat down and placed her head on his lap. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

It was 3 o'clock by the time Fiona woke. Michael was still sitting with her enjoying her silenced company.

"Hi" Michael said in a sweet comforting voice as he watched Fiona's eyes slowly open.

"Michael?" Fiona remarked as she turned around quickly to confirm that she had heard correctly. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed sweetly on his soft lips.

"What's Jesse doing here?" Michael questioned her as got up, grabbed two glasses and poured water into them.

"He's been staying with me, sweet actually"

Michael wasn't sure how he felt about Fiona and Jesse spending so much time together. He knew about the kiss and everything but tried his best to not read too much into it.

"We better get going Jess, we might miss the client" Fiona said standing up and fixing her loose fitted shirt.

"I'm ready whenever Fi." Jesse was feeling the tension now with mike back.

Jesse and Fiona left Michael alone in the house. He didn't feel like being alone so he jumped in the charger and drove to the loft.

The client Jesse and Fi were seeing was a mother of four kids named Sophie. The oldest was 10 and the youngest a 5 month old baby. As soon as Fiona saw the kids she knew she couldn't pass the job down. Fiona had a huge soft spot for kids. The baby grabbed Fiona's fingers from the table. She squeezed tightly on her finger, which grabbed Fiona's attention. The second her eyes connected with the little girls, she fell in love again. Fiona loved children so much she always wanted to have them.

"So fi? You think we can help?" Fiona was in such a daze that she hadn't listened to anything Jesse and Sophie said.

"Yes" she replied confidently.

Fiona knew that Michael wouldn't be back at her house so Jesse went back to the apartment and Fi drove to the loft.

"Michael?" Fiona walked into the loft and placed her bag on the table.

"Yeah fi?" Michael was sitting on the sofa upstairs. Fiona walked up the stairs and sat down with Michael. Seeing the kids with Sophie today burst a lot of questions into Fiona's head. Michael could clearly sense that something was going on but didn't want to ask Fiona knowing that there would just be an argument.

Being with Michael meant that the future was unknown. You take each day as it comes…if it comes. Fiona knew that Michael wasn't planning on settling down any time soon. She was really beginning to get over the Government gig. She would never ask Michael to give up what he had worked so hard for. Being a spy was everything Michael had worked for, for so long so asking him to just give it up so that they could have real future and a normal life would be unfair. Fiona wanted to have kids in the future and she wanted them with Michael. Michael on the other hand…. Wasn't so keen. With the father and upbringing he had, he never really felt 100 per cent comfortable with the thought of raising a child of his own. That didn't mean that he never wanted to have kids, it just meant that it would take a lot of time and consideration.

"When do you have to go back?" Fiona asked unexpected. Michael just looked at her with a puzzled looked on his face before answering her question.

"I don't know Fiona. It could be in 10 minutes or 10 weeks." Michael was still feeling guilty about leaving so suddenly but what could he do? He was starting to feel like Fiona didn't care anymore. This is what he loved doing. Being burned had literally ruined his life. Getting back in and being able to do what he enjoys meant everything to him.

After Michael and Fiona had finished talking upstairs they went back down to the kitchen. Michael was cleaning his gun whilst Fiona was in the bathroom. She lifted her top up and stared at the scars on her stomach. She rubbed her hand over the half jaggered scar. The wound was still tender to touch. The two smaller ones were the deepest. She then rolled up her shorts and looked at the scars on her leg. She had been hurt many times before but this time had really left its mark. She pulled her top down and re rolled the shorts back to normal. She cleaned herself up and went back out into the kitchen.

Fiona's cell began to ring. It was Jesse.

"Yeah Jess?" Fiona grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and cracked the cap off.

"Fi, something has gone wrong with the plan! Sophie's ex took the baby." When Fiona heard those words her heart split in two.

"I'm on my way with Michael" Fi and Michael drove in silence to Sophie's house. Fiona couldn't help think the worst. She was beginning to blame herself for what had happened.

"If I had payed attention, if I had listened then maybe…. I don't know maybe the kid would be ok" Fiona clutched her hair from the roots as she spoke.

"Fiona. It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself. Things happen." Michael hated seeing Fiona beating herself up over something that undoubtedly wasn't her fault

Fiona and Michael rushed into Sophie's house. They found Jesse and Sophie sitting at the kitchen table. Sophie explained everything to Michael about what was going on with her ex husband and the plan that Fiona and Jesse had come up with. Fiona couldn't even bring the words to the edge of her lips. She couldn't look Sophie in the eye without feeling the guilt in the pit of her stomach. She was beginning to be on edge. She needed to do something about this, the guilt was killing her.

Eventually Fiona got the words to slip from her mouth.

"Sophie, I'm sorry." That was all Fiona could manage to get out.

"It's ok Fiona. Please just get my baby girl back" the young women pleading with Fiona whilst grabbing her hand.

Michael had ensured Sophie that her husband wouldn't hurt the baby. He didn't fit the profile of a man who would do something to endanger his own child. There was nothing that they could do for the night. Jesse kindly volunteered to stay at Sophie's in case her ex husband came back for the other kids.

"Fiona. Would you please stop beating yourself up over this? It is not your fault. You couldn't have predicted what happened." Michael sat on the bed and put his arm around Fiona.

"Michael! You don't understand!" Fiona had all these emotions inside her but she couldn't express them with Michael.

Michael was confused about how he felt. He wanted to be there and help Fiona but she wasn't letting him in.

"I'm going to my apartment. I can't be here with anyone." Fiona stood up and grabbed her car keys. Michael let her go without a question.

As Fiona drove to her place, she couldn't stop thinking about the baby girl. She must be so scared, not knowing what's going on, being separated from her mother. Fiona couldn't just go to sleep knowing that the little girl was separated from her mom. Fiona took a little detour and drove to the ex husbands house.

"Brian!" Fiona yelled as she banged on his front door. She could hear the baby crying from inside one of the bedrooms. Fiona walked around the side of the house to see if the blinds were open. She found one of the bedroom windows open. She pulled the curtain back slightly and peeked into the bedroom. She saw the little girl wrapped in her blanked in the crib. Fiona opened the window just enough for her to fit through and get the baby out easily. She tucked her gun in the front of her shorts and climbed into the bedroom.

"It's ok baby. Shh" she whispered are she crouched down to pick the baby up. Before she could get hold of the baby the bedroom door swung right open. There was a gun pointed to Fiona's head.

"Ok, stop, you don't have to do this!" she pleaded with Brian. She put her hands up in surrender position. Fiona grabbed the gun from Brian's hand. Brian was quick he pushed her away and she fell to the floor. Fiona's head hit the wall. She placed her hand over her head; blood trickled out as she tried to sit up.

"I told you people to leave us alone!" Brian was getting extremely upset and angry. Fiona sat up and made an attempt to grab the baby. Brian lashed out and kicked Fiona straight in the stomach. He kicked her repeatedly. Brian panicked and rushed out the front door leaving the baby helplessly on the floor. The pain was excruciating. Fiona couldn't move it felt like something had burst inside her. She couldn't keep her eyes open and with that she passed out.

Michael was worried about Fiona being alone. He wanted to make sure she was alright so he called Sam and headed over to Fiona's house. Michael pulled into Fiona's street and drove down towards her house. He couldn't see her car anywhere.

"Sam….. Does Fiona still park her car out the front?" Michael questioned as he pulled the car to a stop.

"From what I know, yes Mikey. What's going on?" Sam wasn't paying attention to anything so he didn't even notice her car gone.

"Her car isn't here Sam!" Michael slammed his foot on the pedal and drove as fast as he could. He knew that she would be going to find the baby. He called Jesse and got the address for Sophie's ex husband.

It took as good 20 minutes for Michael and Sam to get to Brian's house. They could hear the tiny screams of a baby coming from the inside. Michael grabbed his gun from the front of his suit pants and held it in front of himself as he opened the front door.

"FIONA!" Michael called out as he made his way through the house making sure every room was clear. Sam was right behind him ensuring that Michael was safe.

Michael finally reached the room where the baby and Fiona were. The tiny little girl was still wrapped in her blanket on the floor. Michael ran to Fiona's aid as soon as he saw her unconscious.

"Fi! Wake up! Fiona!" Michael checked her pulse to ensure she was still alive. He saw her hand placed over her lower stomach. He rolled her top up to see the already formed bruses. He noticed the large scar and the two smaller ones.

"God Fi. What happened" Michael picked her up into his arms and rested her back down on his chest.

Sam picked up the tiny baby and grabbed the car seat the Brian had left behind. He buckled the baby seat in the car and placed the child in the seat. Sam drove off and took the baby back to Sophie. Michael sat with Fiona trying to piece together what had happened, he then picked Fiona up, took her to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Whilst the doctors rushed to help Fiona, Michael called Jesse.

"Jess, I'm with Fiona at the hospital. Sam is bringing the baby back to you. I'll call you when I have more details." Michael couldn't keep up the conversation and really didn't want to. He just wanted to be with the women he loved and wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"Mr Westen?" the doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me" Michael stood up and followed the doctor into the hospital room. Fiona was still unconscious. Michael was angry and hurt. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Is she going to be ok?" Michael asked as he sat down next to her

"Michael, I'm afraid I have some bad news…."


	5. Chapter 5

Bad news? How bad could it be? She hit her head and copped a few in the stomach. Michael was confused. He didn't understand how bad she really was. The doctor sat down beside Michael. Michael didn't want any sympathy he just wanted to know what was happening. He stood up and paced the room. Being a spy Michael knew how to hide his emotions, but when you're loved ones are hurt, there's no hope of hiding them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Michael's voice was shaky as he spoke the simple words.

"She will be fine, but I'm afraid Mr Westen that Fiona lost the child she was carrying" Michael's head turned when he said that. Michael was so confused; he didn't know what to say.

"You mean she… she was….. pregnant?" Michael's head turned to face Fiona. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Between 6 and 8 weeks along. I'm sorry" The doctor stood up and walked out of the room giving Michael time alone to contemplate what he had just heard.

Michael's hands were shaking. He put his hand across his mouth and let out a sigh. The doctors said that it could be a while before Fiona would wake up. They said that he should go home and get some rest but he refused. Michael grabbed his cell and flicked through until he found the photo of Charlie. It had been an extremely long time since he had seen his nephew but that never changed how he felt about him. Michael couldn't believe what had just happened. So many questions were running through Michael's head. How could someone hurt a women the way Brian had? How could Fiona have risked the life of their unborn child? Why didn't she tell him that he was going to be a father? Did she even know about it? Michael sat with Fiona stroking her hair. Suddenly Fiona's eyes opened slowly. Her fingers squeezed against his as she woke up.

"Mi….Michael" Fiona struggled to get the words out as she released her hand from Michael's tight grip and placed it on her head.

"Sh Fi, get some rest" Michael placed his hand on her smooth face.

Fiona slept for a few more hours before waking up. She was feeling a little bit better. Her head was hurting like crazy. She lifted her top to see how bad the damage was. She was the purple and yellow bruises on her stomach. Michael couldn't handle seeing her like that. He walked out of the room without a word. He walked the halls of the hospital with both hands behind his head. His breath heavy and full of emotion. He walked back into the room and sat down. Fiona knew that something was going on. She didn't like it when Michael was keeping things from her.

"Michael… please don't keep things from me. If something is wrong, just tell me" Fiona sat up and grabbed Michael's hand.

"Fi, I don't know how to tell you." It was rare that Michael was lost for words. Telling Fiona she had lost their baby was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

"Michael Westen! Just tell me what is going on!" Fiona was never the patient kind.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry. We lost the baby" Michael didn't know how to feel. He never felt comfortable with being a dad but now that they had they opportunity and that was cruelly taken from them that hurt more than anything.

"What? Michael I'm not…. I can't be….. Michael I'm not pregnant." She gave Michael a sharp look "I couldn't have lost a baby that was never created." Fiona was just as confused as Michael was.

Michael couldn't explain this to her. He walked out into the hall and asked to doctor to explain everything to her. He watched on from the outside of the door. Fiona burst into tears as soon as she realised the doctors were right.

The doctors told Michael that he could take Fiona home. She had a large concussion but they said it would be manageable from home. Michael helped Fiona walk up the stairs to the loft. He opened the door and walked her over to the bed. He pulled the sheets open before grabbing a glass of water and placing it on the bedside table.

"Michael, I didn't know. I don't want you to think that I kept this from you" Fiona's eyes welled up and she looked Michael in the eye.

"Fi. It's ok. I know you wouldn't keep something like that from me. I'm just sorry you had to go through what you went through and I'm happy that you are alright. Fiona it could have been a lot worse." Michael didn't want Fiona blaming herself. It wasn't her fault for what happened.

Michael got into bed next to Fiona. He moved his body closer to hers and put his arms around her shoulders. She turned her body so that her face was resting in his chest. Michael could feel the moisture of her tears on his bare chest. He put his arm around her back and pulled her as close as he could. They tried to sleep but both of them kept thinking of what could have been. Michael wished he knew that she was pregnant, if he knew he would never have let her go alone. Fiona wished she had never gone to Brian's.

Michael got up early the next day and sat outside to get some fresh air. Fiona heard Michael go out and followed behind him

"I guess we should talk about this hey?" Fiona seemed to feel a little better about the whole thing.

"Yeah, Fi when your ready, no pressure." The last thing Michael wanted to do was rush her into talking about it.

"So a baby huh. Michael Westen, Spy, Boyfriend and Father. I kind of like the sound of it."

"Yeah it sounds alright. What do we do from now Fi? I mean I don't know how we move on from this" Michael had been through many things. Being shot, the abuse from his father but this was something he was totally shocked by; he didn't know what to do from here.

"We take it one day at a time. Maybe sometime in the future we can try again." Even though Fiona was acting like it was nothing, it was killing her on the inside. The thought of a child growing inside of her and not knowing about it made her feel sick.

"Maybe one day" Michael replied as he got up and helped Fiona back inside.

Michael hadn't mentioned anything about the baby to Sam or Jesse. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know and wanted to give Fiona as much time as possible to gather her thoughts and decide when to tell them. It had been two weeks since the miscarriage. Fiona seemed to be getting along ok with everything but Michael couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Now that it had happened Michael sort of liked the idea of Fiona being pregnant.

"Michael, you ok?" Fiona asked as she untangled herself from the covers and placed her hand on Michael's chest.

"Mmm" Michael replied. He really wasn't ok, but he didn't want to worry Fiona. Things could have been a lot worse. Fiona could be really upset about what happened but she was moving on and was keeping positive. Michael was hurting. This was his child. The way he saw it was that someone had murdered his unborn baby.

"Fi I have to go, I'll be back in a few hours" Michael stated as she got out of bed and got dressed. He walked out the door and hopped into the charger. Michael drove to Jesse's place. Michael was angry, the rage rushed through his body as he walked up the steps of Jesse's apartment.

"Mikey! How's Fi doing?" Jesse opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. Michael sat down on the leather couch.

"Fi is doing fine, I a little concussion but she will be fine."

"So what can I do for you Mike? It's not like you to just stop by" Jesse sat down next to Michael.

"I need to know, the guy who did what he did to Fi, I need you know everything about him Jess." Michael was basically pleading for Jesse to tell him what he needed to know

Jesse sat with Michael and explained everything. He told him everything he knew about Brian and the whole situation with Sophie. Michael just couldn't grasp how someone with kids could hit a woman like that. Michael got up to go. Jesse decided that he wanted to go with his as well to make sure that Michael kept a level head.

"So what's the plan?" Jesse asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"No plan Jesse, just me alone with Brian." Michael wasn't sure what he was capable of; all he knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Jesse and Michael pulled up a Brian's house. Michael kicked the door down and barged his way in. Brian was packing a bag full of clothes when Michael stormed into his room. He slammed the door behind him and grabbed Brian by the throat before pushing him against the wall. After a few minutes Michael let him go. Brian coughed hysterically as he caught his breath. Michael picked him up again and sat him in the corner. He drew his gun and pointed it between Brian's eyes.

"Listen, you ever come near me or Fiona again, and I promise you, I will shoot you!" Michael was definitely not joking; this man had hurt his family.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who Fiona is" The man pleaded as he closed his eyes tightly. Michael was getting angrier. Brian was lying to him and Michael didn't like it.

"Oh so when I found her lying half dead on the floor, that wasn't you? That wasn't your four month old daughter on the floor?" Michael put his gun back and grabbed Brian by the ear.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I know who she is! So what I hit her a few times, I didn't do any damage!" That was it, Michael lost it, and he punched him in the face and drew his gun once more.

"That was my baby! My baby you killed! You put Fiona in the hospital and murdered my kid!" Michael was getting emotional but didn't let his guard down. Jesse had been standing at the door as Michael raged at Brian. Michael raised his leg and kicked Brian in the nose before walking out feeling confident he had broken Brian's nose. Jesse dealt with Brian whilst Michael pulled himself together.

"Jesse, I'm Sorry. We were going to tell you when the time was right; I just wanted to give Fiona time to deal with everything. I'm sorry you found out like this" Michael apologised as Jesse came outside.

"Mikey, I had no idea. I'm sorry I should never have involved Fiona in this. It's my fault I'm sorry." Jesse blamed himself for asking Fiona to help him with the client.

"Jess, it's not your fault. Fiona didn't even know until the doctors told her what happened. You couldn't have known any better" Jesse and Michael dropped Brian off at the Police station before they drove back to the loft. Jesse didn't want Michael driving so he dropped him off and took the charger back to his apartment. Michael let out a deep sigh as he sat in the car deciding whether he wanted to go inside. Eventually Michael built the strength to get up and go inside.

Michael walked slowly up the steps to the loft door. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the lock. Michael walked inside quietly thinking Fiona might be sleeping. He was right. He took his suit jacket and shoes off and slipped in under the covers. He put his arms around her waist and held her as closely as he could. At the moment Michael knew exactly what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Six weeks later and the pain of Fiona's attack had only just worn off. It was a pretty long recovery as she was stuck in bed for two weeks with a heavy concussion and the bruises were a constant reminder of the abuse and the child she lost. Michael was keeping busy doing a few jobs with Sam and Jesse, but he never let Fiona go anymore. She was getting really irritated and boredat home. She just wanted to go and help someone. It was what she did, it was what she enjoyed and Michael was taking that away from her. Fiona put on her favourite white dress and walked out into the kitchen area. Michael was still sleeping; he had pulled an all nighter and was exhausted.

Fiona hated feeling like she was wrapped in bubble wrap. She just wanted life to go back to normal. She felt like Michael was being over protective. Fiona sat back down on the bed next to Michael. She leaned over him and planted a kiss on his un-shaven cheek. Michael rolled over in the bed and bumped his head against Fiona's.

"Michael! That hurt!" Fiona urged as she rubbed her head.

"Um, Sorry Fi I didn't mean it." Michael leaned over and rubbed his fingers over her forehead and let out a slight laugh, before coughing and correcting his tone of speech to a serious one.

It was midday by the time Michael actually got out of bed. Fiona had been busy giving the loft a clean. She was dusting her snow globes when there was a knock at the door. She backed away instantly not knowing who I would be. Sam or Jesse would have just walked in without a word.

"Fi get down behind the bed and stay there" Michael whispered as she pulled his gun. Of course Fiona wasn't going to listen to Michael; she was a big girl who could take care of herself. She pulled her gun from under the pillow and held it by her side as Michael opened the door.

"Mom" Michael stated as he withdrew his gun and placed in on the table beside the door.

"Jesus Michael! Since when did you start answering the door with a gun!?" Michael hadn't told his mother about what had happened to Fiona or the baby. He knew that she would just be over every second of the day and Fiona couldn't deal with that.

"Nice to see you to mom" Michael replied as she closed the door behind his mother. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a blueberry yogurt.

"So how's things Fi?" Madeline questioned Fiona who was still cleaning her snow globes.

"Fine Madeline." Fiona really didn't feel like company. She was angry at Michael even though she hadn't said anything. She just wanted to punch him in the face and show him that she was ok.

"Well I better get going, I was on my way to my aerobics class and I thought I'd stop pass. I'll catch up with you two later" Madeline grabbed her bag, planted a kiss on Michael and Fiona's cheeks and walked out the front door.

Michael walked over to the snow globes and grabbed Fiona's wrist. She fought against him until he eventually let her go.

"Fiona, what is going on? Are you upset about something?" Michael was worried about her, he could see in her eyes that she was definitely not alright.

"No Michael! I'm not! You treat me like some sort of house wife. I'm the complete opposite of that! I make bombs, shoot at people and save other people's lives. Michael I understand what happened and I'm not trying to hide it, but we have to move on." Fiona slammed the last of her snow globes on the shelf and stormed into the kitchen. Michael let out a deep sigh and put both hands behind his head before following her.

"Fiona, is it really that bad that I'm worried about your safety and I want to protect you?" Michael sat down next to Fiona on the bar stool "You have so much to live for. I don't want you in danger. I just want to be able to come home every night and know that you're safe. I almost lost you once before and this time we lost our baby. I can't risk losing you again" Michael placed his hand over the top of Fiona's. Fiona let her head drop onto Michael's shoulder.

"I need to get back to some sort of normality Michael I can't keep living in a bubble…your bubble. We need to stop lying about what happened….. your mother needs to know the truth Michael! I hate lying to her."

Michael had his reasons for lying. Madeline had just lost Nate; the chances of her seeing Charlie were extremely slim. Another loss to the family would only break her already broken heart. But not telling her and sweeping the entire thing under the carpet would only make things worse. Madeline hated finding things out from other people because Michael did have the guts to tell her himself or because he thought he knew best. Wether he liked it or not it was time to tell his mother about everything that had happened

"Ok, ill call her tonight…. After her aerobics class" he placed his hand on the kitchen bench.

"No Michael, this needs to be done face to face" Fiona was still angry at Michael, it was going to take some time before she would forgive him.

Michael jumped in the charger and drove to his mother's house. The car ride was silent. Fiona just stared at the road ahead without saying a word. Michael kept going over and over what he would actually say to his mother. It was easy to tell that Fiona still had raw emotions about everything. As much as she was pretending like she was okay, the expression on her face and her general mood told a complete different story.

Michael come in through the back door and called out to his mother. He and Fiona walked in through the kitchen and Fiona placed her bag on the table. Maddy was sitting in her arm chair, smoking a cigarette whilst listening to her music. As usual she was startled by Michael and Fiona's unannounced appearance.

"Michael! I didn't hear you come in, sit… sit down" Madeline urged as she pointed her hand in the direction of the doubled seated couch. Michael and Fiona went along with it and sat beside one another. Michael and Fiona started making the usual small talk with Madeline, ease into the real issue. She was going on about one of her neighbours, sisters, daughter's boyfriend when Fiona interrupted.

"I'm sorry Maddy, but Michael and I have something we need to tell you" She turned her body to the side so she was facing both Madeline and Michael. Michael looked at Fiona as if he was asking her if she was sure without speaking.

"Mom, You remember how Fiona was in the hospital for a little while a few weeks ago? I told you that she fell on the steps of the loft and hit her head. I lied…" Michael turned to Fiona. "We both did" Madeline was confused. She didn't quiet know what to say.

"Michael, Fiona, what ever it is…. You can tell me, I expect you to tell me. If something is wrong, I want to know. I have a right to know what's happening in this family." Fiona was like another daughter to Maddy. She loved her like her own.

"Madeline, Michael and I had been helping this mother and her kids. One day the father took their baby from the mother and ran. Michael told me he would deal with it. But you know me, I never listen. I drove the Brains house. Sure enough he was there with the baby, I snuck in to get the baby, but I got caught." Fiona's eye began to well up with tears. Michael rubbed her back and she lent forward and placed her head in both hands.

"Mom, Brian hit fi, pretty hard." This was really the first time Fiona had gone over the course of that day. She couldn't handle listening to the story that evidently killed her child. She got up and walked outside and sat by the back steps of the porch.

"By the time I got to her, it was too late, she was pretty bad. She was unconscious for a while and she had bruises everywhere. I got her to hospital as quickly as I could and waited for hours until the doctors finally told me she was okay. But they also told me that something had gone wrong. The doctors said that she lost the baby. At first I was so confused. I didn't know what to think, I was angry that she hadn't told me anything" Michael took a break from talking and just took a deep breath in

"She didn't know did she?" Maddy asked with a stunned look on her face. Michael could get the words out and nodded his head in agreement. Michael and his mom sat in silence for a few minutes before Michael broke the silence

"Mom, are you alright?" he questioned her, knowing that what he just told her wasn't something easy to come to terms with.

"I'm fine; I really should be asking you….are you alright Michael?"

He looked deep into his mother's eyes before answering her. "Not really mom, but I'm trying…. For Fi"

Michael stood up walked towards to back porch. He could hear the sounds of Fiona crying, that broke his heart. He hesitated before opening the door. He walked out and sat next to the women he loved on the cold concrete. Michael sat there in the silence, he didn't want to say anything, truth was…. He didn't know what to say. Fiona's tears kept falling down her cheeks as she leaned against Michael's shoulder. He put his arm around her waist as she shuffled closer to him.

Michael and Fiona left Madeline's house late that night. They were both feeling awkward about the whole situation. They hadn't really talked about everything and until that night, Michael thought Fiona was getting along alright. They both had a lot of talking to do and a lot of things to sort out.

The next morning Michael and Fiona met up with Sam. They explained everything to him, the attack, the baby and everything that had been going on. Sam was pretty upset for mike and fi. They were the closest thing that he had to family so seeing them hurt made him feel like crap.

"Mikey, if there's anything I can do to help… I'm here for you brother." Sam meant every word he said.

"Thanks Sam." Michael and Fiona spent the rest of the day doing the usual stuff. Fiona went out and bought a heap of new clothes and new bed linen. Michael hated changing the loft but if that's what Fiona wanted, Michael was ok with it.

Three months later and life seemed to be back to normal with Michael and Fiona. Michael was starting to ask Fiona for help with some odd jobs. He hadn't heard anything from agent Pearce in a long time and he was getting worried that he could be called out for a mission any day now but he never lived in fear of that. Sam and Jesse tried their hardest to treat Fiona as normal but they had also become more conscious of her and always made sure she was safe.

"Fi, are you ready yet?!" Michael called out from the bedroom. He was taking Fiona out for a nice dinner. He had a surprise for her tonight.

"Just a minute Michael." She called back. She walked out a few minutes later in an exquisite red dress. She looked amazing. Michael's eyes were fixated on her beautiful body. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Michael held Fiona's hand as they walked down the steps of the loft and into the charger. Michael drove the car and stopped at a beautiful restaurant near the beach. It had an amazing view of the ocean and the sand.

"This is absolutely stunning Michael! I couldn't have asked for anything better." Fiona took a sip from her glass.

They both sat and watched the run set over the hot Miami Beach. The waves crashed against the sand. It was turning out to be a gorgeous night. Michael took Fiona by the hand and led her onto the sand. They strolled along the beach until Michael suddenly stopped and clenched his hand over his heart…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews! Your feedback is what keeps me writing. **

**I've really enjoyed writing this story and I cant wait to share what happens with you! So please keep leaving reviews, the feedback is everything and means heaps. Thanks xxx**

* * *

"Michael, what's wrong?" Fiona asked she turned around the face him and grabbed his hand from his heart.

"Fi, relax! I'm not having a heart attack." Michael laughed as Fiona breathed out deeply.

"Not funny Michael! I thought something was wrong." She hit in on the shoulder before bumping him to the sand. They sat on the beach until it was almost completely dark.

"This is beautiful Michael." Fiona rested her head on his shoulder and Michael placed his arm around her waist. Something was going on with Michael. Fiona could clearly see that he was either nervous, or had something really important to say.

"Michael, is everything alright? You don't seem…..normal"

"Fi, I…. I don't know how to tell you this" Fiona's face dropped with fear. She figured that Michael would never be nervous about anything so she had braced herself for something important but now she was scared of what he would say next. "Michael Westen! If you're telling me that you are leaving I swear to God I'm going to murder you in cold blood." Fiona was worried and she really didn't want Michael to leave

"Fi, I'm not going anywhere!" He rolled over and kneeled closer to her and dug deep into his pocket.

"Michael…..what.." Fiona didn't know what he was doing

"Fiona Glenanne, will you…marry me?" Michael had a cheeky grin on his face before he stood up and let out a small laugh.

"Michael! Yes of course I will marry you!" Michael pulled his hand out to help Fiona off the sand. She leaned in closer to him whilst he put the ring on her finger. She grabbed his face with both hands and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So what made you think to propose Michael? I thought you didn't want to be tied down." Fiona adored her new ring. She twisted it on her finger and lifted it towards to moon to get a better look at it.

"It's not about being tied down; sure things might get….. I don't know, a little more dangerous but I want you to be by my side forever. I want you do fight with me. When everything happened, I hated myself for not doing this sooner, and I promised myself that if something was to ever happen to us again, I would make sure that I had proven to you how much I love you…. Just in case"

"Michael, you didn't have to propose to prove how much you love me. I already knew. The way you acted when you found out about the baby showed me how much I mean to you. But I'm glad you proposed Michael…. I really am" she had a pleasant grin on her face

Michael and Fiona were made for each other. Even though they had been through their fair share of rough patches, they always made it through and always stuck together. Getting engaged seemed to be the next step in their relationship.

The next morning Michael woke up in an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the house for Fiona. He checked the time and laid o the bed for a while before he heard Fiona open the bathroom door. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find Fiona crying. He was so confused, last night was supposed to be the best night in their lives, so why was she crying?

"Fi, what's going on?" Michael asked as he walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Michael, I can't marry you, I'm sorry" she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag which was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Fiona, what's going on? Of course you can marry me" Michael followed after her; but she had already walked out the door by the time he finished speaking. "Damn it Fi!" Michael screamed at the closed door.

He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had lost Fiona many times, but this felt different….. After everything they had been through together, she couldn't just up and leave… could she? Michael knew that she needed time and space. So he slowly got dressed and drove to Carlito's. He figured either Fiona or Sam would be there.

"Hey Mikey, wasn't expecting you to swing by today. Thought you were taking a few days off from the world? Wanna tell me what's going on?... on second thought, I don't wanna know…. If you get what I mean" Sam laughed as he sipped his mojito and put it back on the table.

Michael sat down at the table across from Sam. "Has Fi been past Sam? She left the loft this morning and I really…. I mean really need to find her." He had no idea where she was but he needed to find her, he needed to know what happened and how he could fix it because he wasn't about to loose the love of his life again.

"Sorry Mike, I haven't seen her. Is she alright?" Sam sat up straight.

"I don't know Sam. I just need to find her." Michael stood up and grabbed the keys to the charger from the table. Michael spent hours in the shopping malls, usually when something bad had happened… Fiona would choose retail therapy as her solution. He looked everywhere but he couldn't see her anywhere. It was about 5 o' clock and Michael decided to go back to the loft to see if Fi had come home. Right now, he had given up on finding her. He didn't know why she left but he figured it was her loss, not his. Before he got back at the loft he took a quick detour to the beach. He walked along the sand until he found the spot where he and Fiona where last night… the night he proposed to her. Sure enough there was someone else who had decided to re live a moment of the past.

"I should have known" Michael was confused, hurt and angry and the way he spoke expressed those emotions.

Michael turned his back to the direction he came and began to walk away when Fiona called out to him. "Michael… please hear me out. I'm sorry I left without explaining myself. You know I love you Michael and I'm really happy you asked me to marry you… I really am." Michael cut her off.

"If you were really happy, then you wouldn't have just left Fiona. What if I hadn't have woken up? Where you ever gonna leave a note? Huh fi? What were you planning on doing, just leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Michael….. I'm pregnant" Michael's jaw dropped. He was completely shocked. After everything he had just said, he was really astounded to find out that she was pregnant. He stood there and wiped his mouth. He paced the beach in front of her.

"Michael are you going to say something?" Fiona was angry too. She didn't mean for Michael to find out the way he did.

"Fiona… I…. I'm kind of speechless….. Were you going to tell me? Or just leave?" Michael could barely get the words out.

"I don't know Michael. I was so confused and scared. You seemed relieved after we lost the last baby and I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with us."

"Fiona. I have never…. Not once been 'relieved' about loosing our baby. I can't believe you would think that. How far along are you Fi?" Michael couldn't understand why she thought he wouldn't want anything to do with her or the baby, but Fiona was confused…. He could understand that.

"Well Michael I didn't know what to think! The doctors say about eight to ten weeks. I wanted to tell you last night, but with the proposal I didn't want to put a damper on the mood." Michael could see the tears trickle down her face. He walked closer to her and sat beside her on the cold sand.

"Why would you think that would put a damper on the mood fi? I'm not ashamed of anything when it comes to you and our family" he grabbed her left hand and pointed to her ring.

"See this Fi? This is proof that nothing can ever break our bond. Nothing" Fi rested her head on his shoulder

"We're having a baby" Michael laughed as he spoke. He embraced Fiona in a loving hug. The anger from both Michael and Fiona had vanished into thin air. It was like one tiny little thing, could fix everything for them.

"Now we have to tell the others" Michael said as Fiona laughed.

Michael and Fiona decided that this news had to be told in person not over the phone. So they called Madeline and asked if they could come over for lunch. Michael and Fiona drove up Madeline's street. Fiona let out a deep sigh as Michael put the car in park.

"Fi, you feeling ok?" Michael asked her as he put his hand on her knee. She had been awfully quiet and that was not like her.

"Not really." She sighed deeply before continuing "Michael, what if something bad happens to the baby like last time and then we will have to tell everyone that we lost another baby. I don't know if I can deal with that again." Michael understood every word Fiona was saying. He was scared to death that something was going to happen to the baby but he knew that they couldn't live in fear; it wasn't healthy for them, or the baby.

"Fi, I know you're scared. We will make it through…. I promise" They got out of the car and walked up to Maddy's front door. Fiona was wearing her engagement ring, she didn't care if Maddy saw it, and they had been planning to her about there engagement nonetheless.

"So what's my son doing calling me and asking to come for lunch huh? Michael, what's going on?" Madeline knew that Michael doesn't just ask to come for lunch or ask to come over without their being a reason.

"Well ma, Fi and I did want to tell you something…."

"We're engaged!" Fiona ripped out before letting Michael finish.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you" she exclaimed as she embraced Fiona in a hug.

"Thanks, ma… there's something else."

"Michael….. If you're going to ask me to go to Disney world or something, I will get your fiancé here to shoot you!" Madeline was defiantly going to take advantage of Michael and Fi being engaged

"No mom, nothing like that... Fiona's pregnant" Michael put his arm around Fiona's waist as he told his mother the news. She screamed with excitement before embracing them both in a hug. Fiona gave Michael an evil eye glance. She knew that Madeline would now be extra protective of her. They stayed at Maddy's for lunch and left as soon as they were done. Fiona was feeling tired and just wanted to be home.

That night Michael and Fiona lay in bed thinking of the future. Michael's entire life was about to turn upside down. He had forgotten all about telling agent Pearce, she needed to know that he was going to have a baby and help him with finding jobs closer to home. Fiona rolled onto her side and rubbed her body against Michaels. Michael placed his hand on Fiona's flat abdomen. He didn't want that moment to end.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again, thank-you to everyone who is reading and leaving reviews and favouring, your feedback means so much! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far... it is my first so any feedback would be much appreciated. Please leave reviews I never get tired of them! _**

**_Thank-you everyone :) xx_**

"FIONA!" Michael screamed out as he ran to Fiona. She was bleeding out on the floor.

"Michael, help us! Please, help us!" she pleaded before passing out. Michael ran to Fiona and lifted her body onto his. He put pressure on the bullet wound on her stomach. He shed a tear as he held his family closely in his arms.

"Michael… Michael….. Wake up!" Fiona was sitting on top of Michael.

"Fi!" he exclaimed as he lifted her top to see if the bullet hole was there. Fiona was 12 weeks pregnant.

"Michael! If you wanted to undress me, you could have asked first." Michael looked at her with a puzzled look.

"But…. You…. You were….. Argh, never mind" He stated before slamming the pillow over his face. He decided not to tell Fiona about the night mare. He knew that she would worry about him and the last thing she needed was extra stress. Michael had called Sam and Jesse that night before and told them about the baby and the engagement. They were both over the moon for them. Sam was excited about being an uncle, even though the baby wasn't blood related, Sam was going to be part of its life.

"Fi you ok? You have been in the bathroom for a while now" Michael yelled through the door.

"I'm fine" she replied as she opened the door and put her head on his chest. She had just been sick. Michael guided her back to the bed whilst he cleaned the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Michael" she said as she wrapped her body in the covers.

"Don't apologise Fi, its normal" Michael rubbed his hand against her cold back. She shivered with the sudden warmth rushing through her body. Michael's phone began to ring. He got up and answered it before walking out on the balcony.

"Agent Pearce, so nice to hear from you" Michael knew what this call was going to be about. He was going to try everything he could to get out of going away.

"Michael, we need you to get back to Washington, you will be given everything you need for the next mission. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything closer to home but the CIA doesn't usually grant requests without a reason." Michael had told Pearce that he needed to be located closer to Miami but he didn't tell her it was because Fi was pregnant.

"Pearce, I can't go. I wasn't honest with you, I can't leave Fiona" He was trying everything he could to get out of it.

"Michael, I understand you want to be with Miss Glenanne but we need you. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Michael pulled the phone from his ear and squeezed it tightly.

"Pearce! Promise me I'll be back in less than two weeks, and I want the same deal as last time, unlimited contact with Fiona."

"Alright Michael, we will try our best to get you back to Miami in under two weeks and you can have the contact, just get back to Washington as soon as you can" Pearce hung up the phone. Michael didn't know how he was going to break the news to Fiona.

"Michael, is everything ok?" Fiona sat up in the covers.

"FI, I have some bad news. I have to go to Washington." He walked closer to her as he watched her face change.

"Michael" Fiona sighed.

"Fi, we have unlimited contact and I'll be back before the sonogram, I promise" He hated telling her bad news.

"ok." She said as she kissed his cheek and got up.

"Fi? Your taking this well…. You sure you're alright?" He had a baffled look on his face.

"Michael, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and Sam and Jesse will be here anyway."

"Fiona if one thing goes wrong, if you feel like something is wrong or you just want me home, I'm a call away and I will be on the next flight out." Michael began to pack his bag. Before they knew it, it was time for Michael to leave.

"Just be back for the sonogram, I don't particularly want to take Sam!" Fiona joked as she kissed his sweet lips. Michael returned the kiss. He then bent down and lifted Fiona's top before kissing her flat stomach. As much as Fiona was acting strong she still had a tear forming in her eye.

"Bye Fi…. I love you" Michael put his hand behind her ear.

"Bye baby" he said as he looked to her stomach. They both laughed as the said their goodbyes. Michael got into the car and drove away. Fiona let the forming tear fall as she watched on. She knew she was going to miss him but she also knew that the next two weeks would go fast.

Fiona couldn't stand being in the loft alone. Every time Michael went away she stayed at her apartment. She pulled the bed linen off and dumped it in her car. She packed a bag of clothes and drove to her place. She walked in the front door to find Jesse in her house.

"Jesse? What on earth are your doing here?" she asked as she dumped everything on the floor.

"Okay, fi, don't be mad….Michael knew you would be here….. He told me to come here and stay with you. He is just worried about you and the baby." Jesse put his hands out in front of him. Fiona looked at him with a slight grin on her face.

"So….. you gonna stand there or help the pregnant lady?" she looked down at the pile of stuff on the floor. Fiona didn't really care the Michael had sent Jesse to 'look after' her. She didn't mind the company anyway.

The next week felt weird for Fi. Michael had called her at least twice a day for the first few days but a phone call is completely different to talking in person. Although without Michael being around it meant that Fiona could get some extra sleep. Fiona's rapid mood swing changes were beginning to get under Jesse's skin. No matter what he did or said, he was never right.

"I'm doing my best Fi! It's not my fault that you locked us out of the house!" Jesse stated as he rubbed his shoulder trying to stop the pain rushing through from bashing at the door.

"Do I have to do everything by myself? You're just as useless as Michael!" With that said Fiona drew her gun.

"Fi, what are you doing! Put the gun away" Jesse stepped aside. Fiona aimed her gun at the lock and pulled the trigger.

"See Jesse, that's how you break a door down." She exclaimed as she pushed the door open and waltzed in.

"Yeah, you're not the one who is gonna be fixing that door" Jesse whispered under his breath as he shook his head. He followed closely behind Fiona. It was the first time Fiona had fired a gun since Michael left. Fiona dropped her bag on the table before crashing on her bed. Jesse picked up the shavings of wood from the floor before picking up the door and laying it on its side.

"Fi, I'm gonna go get some things for this door, I'll be back soon" Jesse grabbed the car keys and walked to the car.

Jesse was gone for an hour. Fiona just lay awake staring at the wall. As much as she was being strong in front of everyone, she was dying on the inside. She just wanted to be with Michael, there was nothing she wanted more in this world than to be next to him right now. She feared for his life. She knew that there was always the risk of something happening to Michael. She hadn't heard from him in days, and she was beginning to worry. She couldn't tell Jesse since he didn't know that they even had contact. Fiona's emotions began to get the better of her. She could feel her body trembling as the tears slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek.

"Fi? What's going on?" Jesse put the car keys back on the table and walked into the room where Fiona was. Fiona sat there silently; she couldn't get the words out. Jesse put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head against his chest. He held her closely as she let the last few tears fall.

"Fi, please tell me what it going on?" Jesse was tired of being kept in the dark and Fiona was over hiding.

"I haven't heard from Michael in a few days" she sniffed as she wiped the tears.

"Fiona. No one has heard from him since he left, we all know what you're going through Fi." Jesse put his head on top of Fiona's.

"No Jesse! You don't know what I'm going through! You have no idea. I've been away from Michael for months! Years, but not once did we speak in those times. So no Jesse, you don't know what I'm going through." Fiona was angry, she threw Jesse's arm off of her shoulder and stood up in front of him.

"Fi, you're losing me. What's going on?"

"Jesse are you really this dumb? I have contact with Michael. He told Pearce that he needed to be based closer to Miami but she needed him for this one mission. Michael only said he would go if we could have some sort of communication. But Jesse, he hasn't called in days." Even though there was emotion when she said that she hadn't heard from Michael she was still angry. She knew she had made a mistake by telling Jesse.  
"Fi….. I….. I'll see what I can do" Jesse stood up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony.

Jesse tried everything he could to get in contact with Michael. He left voicemail messages, texts, he even called Pearce to see what she could do. Pearce told Jesse that something had compromised the mission and she hadn't had any sort of communication with Michael. Jesse didn't want to tell Fiona. He knew that she would worry and most likely either kill agent Pearce or force the information out of her and fly over to personally kick Michael's ass. Even though Jesse had doubts that Michael was coming home, he knew Michael Westen, he could get himself out of anything.

It had been two weeks since Michael had left and Fiona's sonogram date had arrived. Instead of the feeling happy about going and seeing her baby for the first time, Fiona was angry and sad. Michael hadn't come home. All she wanted was for him to be here. She refused to go until he was here but Madeline, Sam and Jesse all said that she needed to go to make sure everything was alright.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering going. Michael will be home in a few days…. Maybe I should just wait" Fiona sat on the couch. She was definitely not planning on moving.

"Fiona, please don't make this anymore complicated than it has to be" Jesse didn't like the idea of taking Fiona to the doctors but someone had to do it.

Finally after hours of arguing with Fiona, the moment had finally arrived. Fiona sat in the waiting room of the doctors' clinic. The nurse had come out and told Fiona that she needed to fill her bladder to get a good look at the baby. She was getting really irritated. All she wanted was for Michael to be here.

"Miss… Fiona Glenanne." The nurse called from behind the desk. She kindly directed Jesse and Fiona to the room where the doctor was waiting .Fiona pushed the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw a man sitting in front of her

"Michael!?" Fiona exclaimed as she wrapped him in her arms. Jesse let out a deep sigh before giving Michael a nod and leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona held Michael's face in her palms.

"You think I would miss this Fi? I promised I would be here" Michael stood up from the bed and let Fiona sit down. The doctor walked in and sat down in the set next to the monitor.

"We will talk about this later Michael" Fiona was serious. She was annoyed with Michael and he was going to know about it. Fiona lifted her shirt above her belly button.

"So… the baby looks healthy. So when the time comes… do you think you will find out the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked Michael and Fiona.

Fiona turned to Michael and Michael turned to Fi. They gave each other different looks before turned back to face the doctor with smiles on their faces.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and favourite story adds, please keep them coming I do look forward to reading your feedback! I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing! I hope all my readers have a very Merry Christmas and a happy and safe New Year! Enjoy the holidays and stay safe. xxx**_

* * *

Michael grabbed Fiona's hand.

"No" Michael replied to the doctor. Fiona sharply turned to his direction with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well….. you don't have to decide right away. I'll give you two some time whilst I grab the photos and some other things." The doctor stood up and walked out the door giving them space.

"Michael! I thought you hated secrets. You hate not having everything planned." Fiona sat up on the bed.

"You're right Fi. I do hate it when things aren't planned, but we are talking about a baby not an extraction plan!" He laughed as she held her hand tighter. The doctor came back in the room and prescribed Fiona some vitamins before letting them go with a set of photos of their baby.

"Jesse, I'm gonna go home with Michael, I'll meet you-" Jesse cut Fiona off.

"Fi, Michael Is coming with me, we'll be back in an hour"

Jesse turned the keys in the ignition and began to drive.

"Jesse, what's going on?" Michael wasn't sure what Jesse was planning but he could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. Jesse turned down a side road and slammed the brakes on. Michael thumped his head on the dashboard.

"Jesse! What the hell was that?" Michael yelled as he rubbed the newly forming lump on his forehead.

"Michael, you had us all worried. It's not fair that you did this to Fiona. You gotta stop Mike. She won't tell you… but I will. You have to call Pearce and either tell her the truth or tell her you're out." It wasn't that Michael leaving really affected Jesse but Fiona was like his sister and when he saw her hurting, he got angry.

"Jesse…. I'm trying my best to be closer to home….. I came didn't I? I'm trying" Michael felt guilty. He didn't like being away but he also didn't want to tell Jesse what had happened whilst he was away.

After a good talking to, Michael and Jesse drove back to the Loft. Fiona was waiting inside for Michael. Jesse left the two of them alone to talk about everything had happened.

"Fi…I" Michael let out a deep sigh as he sat on the bed before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you at one of the hardest times of your life" Michael had guilt in his eyes. Fiona hated seeing the man she loved in pain. It was killing her as much as it was killing him.

"Michael you did what you had to do for me and the baby. I will never resent you for that" Fiona sat on Michael's lap to reassure him that she meant every word she was saying. She ran her fingers through his soft dark brown hair. A part of her still couldn't believe that she was holding the man she loved. Yesterday she thought something had happened and that she was going to see Michael in a body bag. Usually Fiona didn't mind Michael being away, she always worried but she knew it was part of his life. Now with the baby that was part Michael, she needed him by her side.

"Just don't ever leave me for good Michael Westen. Don't you dare" Fiona whispered as she rested overly exhausted head on his shoulder.

"Fi, I'm never leaving… either of you" he placed his hand on Fiona's flat abdomen. Michael felt this new sense of responsibility. It was everything that Nate had described before he died. Words can't explain the kind of love you feel towards your unborn child, it's a love never felt before and Michael was beginning to feel that towards his baby.

Michael had a rough nights sleep. He woke up every few hours trying to catch his breath as the sweat dripped of his cheek. It was 3am when he woke. He was exhausted and was trying to get used to the idea of being home. There as a part of Michael that absolutely loved hiding out from people and catching the bad guys, but all he could think about was his child. Michael knew that his or Fiona's life would never be normal. They would ever do all the typical pregnancy things, birthing and parenting classes, reading books ect but he wanted the kid to have a normal right. It wasn't fair for the child to live a life with people shooting at it left right and centre. Kids need stability and a safe, happy home….. Michael was beginning to worry that the and the life he and fi had wasn't gonna be good enough to raise a baby.

Fiona woke up early that morning and made Michael breakfast. She enjoyed having him back at home.

"Michael?" she questioned as she rubbed her hand across her flat stomach.

"Yeah fi?" Michael managed to squeeze between the mouthfuls of food.

"Do you think its normal for me to still have a flat stomach? I mean I am Months pregnant"

Michael was eating with one hand and texting with the other "I don't know fi!" Michael didn't realize the tone he was speaking in and with that Fiona ran into the bathroom.

"Argh… Fi!" Michael called as he dropped his fork onto the plate and followed behind her. "I'm sorry Fi. I didn't mean it like that I have no clue about any of this sort of stuff. I don't know what you want me to say…. Will you just come out so we can talk about this?" Fiona opened the door and stared Michael in the eye.

"And you think I do? Michael I'm just as much in the dark as you are with this one. And you know what's worse? I can't even speak to my own mother about it Michael!"

"Fi, I get it. I understand that this is hard for you. But like you said, we are both in the dark. We are both learning how everything works alright. It's gonna be okay" Michael pulled a strand of hair from Fiona's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Fi, you look tired….. why don't you grab some sleep?"

"Michael, are you sure? I don't mind helping you go through those files." She pointed to the stack of papers on the desk upstairs. They had been sitting there since Michael had got home.

"I'm sure Fi, it won't take me long and when I'm done I'll try getting some sleep as well" he smiled at Fiona and walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Michael watched from the desk upstairs. He had looked through a few pages before getting bored and going back down. He wanted to do something nice for Fiona, he decided that he was going to go out before she woke.

Michael drove along the beach and found a car park…. Actually…. Made himself one. He got out and walked over to the baby store. Michael couldn't believe that he, of all people was standing in a baby store. He walked through isle upon isle, looking for something, anything that he could surprise Fiona with. He couldn't understand why there were so many things in the store. He saw the same stroller six times, in six different colours. "what's the point of that" he thought to himself as he checked the price tag and continued walking

"Can I help you sir?" the shop assistant questioned Michael as he was wondering down the book isle.

"Well, I'm new to this whole…. Baby thing and I wanted to get something for my Fiancé as a surprise." Michael picked up a bunch of different books and cringed at some of the titles.

"Well, I'm sure we can help you find the perfect gift." The lady picked out the perfect book for Michael and Fiona and a mobile for the baby's crib. Michael got the lady at the store to wrap the gifts… because there was no way he knew how to do that sort of thing. Michael opened the door to the loft as quietly as he could and threw the keys to the charger on the table. Fiona was still asleep so he carried on with the papers and files upstairs. Lately agent Pearce was Mike's new best friend. She was calling him every five minutes to see if he had found anything interesting in the files. She was being to become more impatient as Fiona. Michael took the call outside on the balcony. He heard movement from the inside of the house and hung up the phone. He grabbed his gun from the front of his pants and walked into the loft ready for anything.

"Fiona! I could have shot you! Yell out to me next time." Michael sighed as he removed his gun and put it back in his pants

"Michael, I didn't know I could get shot just for walking to get a glass of water." Fiona crossed both legs and sat on the bed. Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to grab the gifts.

"Hey Fi!" Michael yelled from the top of the stairs. "I got ya something today" he walked down the steps one at a time.

"Oh, you know how much I love gifts Michael! But when did you get a chance to get me something huh?" She opened her arms ready to receive the gift Michael bought her. He placed the two packages in her hands. She took her time un-wrapping the first gift ensuring she didn't break anything. Her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful yellow and green baby mobile.

"Michael! This is gorgeous." Her eyes began to well with happiness. She lifted the mobile from the top string and watched the little stuffed animals spin around and around.

"Open the other one Fi" Michael urged as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist. She tore the wrapping paper on his one. Michael let out a slight laugh as he watched her open the second gift.

"Pregnancy for first time parents." Fiona read out the title of the thick book Michael had bought her. "Michael….. thank-you." Her lips quivered as she struggled get the words out before she began to cry.

"Fi, don't cry. It's alright" Michael wrapped both arms around her neck and shoulders and rocked side to side.

"I'm sorry Michael, it's these damn hormones! I don't even know why I'm crying! The gifts are amazing. Thank-you" She gave Michael a peck on the cheek and fell onto the bed on her back. She spun the mobile clock wise and watched. She was like a little kid on Christmas. She tossed the book at Michael. "You can start reading Michael." She had a grin on her face and she played with the baby mobile.

Michael got up and took the book and put it upstairs before remembering he left his cell out on the porch. "Damn it!" Michael yelled out. He had six missed calls from agent Pearce.

"Pearce. You can stop calling me every five minutes. I'll let you know when I have something worth the call." He walked up stairs and flicked through the pages. Now that Fi was awake he could talk on the phone without worrying about waking Fiona.

"Michael, I'm not sure you understand how serious this really is…. We have a lot riding on you finding out some really important clues."

"I get it Pearce, I'm trying my best, I just have a lot going on at the moment" Michael scanned through the pages.

"Michael, I'm not sure what's going on… but if it's something you need to tell me, I suggest you do before I find out." Pearce was right, Michael needed to tell her what was going on and why his mind wasn't completely on the job.

"Actually, there is something. But we need to meet. When's a good time?"

"Ill let you know Michael. Sometime this week will be fine." Pearce hung up the phone.

Michael walked back down the steps of the loft and grabbed a blueberry yogurt from the fridge. He opened it and took out a spoon from the drawer. Fiona was still lying on her back playing with the mobile. He took a spoon-full of yogurt and placed it close to Fiona's lips. She instantly put the mobile down and ran as fast as she could for the bathroom.

Michael shrugged and continued eating the yogurt. "So I guess you've gone off blueberry yogurt then" He let out another small laugh before putting the cup down and walking over to make sure Fiona was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Once again thank-you everyone! it's truly amazing how much support you readers give me. it really keeps me going. I hope and trust everyone has had a happy and safe new year! Please don't stop the reviews I love the feedback I want to know what everyone is thinking and feeling :) Please enjoy this chapter :) **_

* * *

Michael was walking through the park when spotted agent Pearce. It had been 3 weeks since Michael had told Pearce that there was something going on. He walked faster and caught up to her. They both sat down at one of the many local bars.

"So….. Michael. Have you got anything from the documents I gave to you?

"Well, like I said over the phone…. I've been a little distracted lately. That's what I came here to talk to you about. Fiona's….. well um…. Fiona's sort of….. Pregnant" Michael took his sunglasses off and placed them on the table.

"Wow…. I guess congratulations are in order.

"Thank-you but I need to ask you for a favour" Michael breathed out heavily. "I guess I kinda need to get some work closer to Miami. Fi really needs me close to home."

"Michael, that's pushing it. You know if I could pick and choose where your jobs are I would but I just can't. Do you understand how hard I am trying to get you these jobs already? So many people are against me helping you Michael, if the agency thinks you are starting to get fussy about what we get you; then they might just start cutting their losses." Pearce could see where Michael was coming from but there wasn't much she could do.

"There has to be something the agency can do? Pearce…. Please!" Michael was begging he wasn't leaving until he had made a new arrangement.

"Look Michael, the best I can do is tell them you aren't available for the next few months, but I guess now you have to decide what's more important. Your family? Or you work with the agency"

"Pearce, once the baby is born, I can go back to the way things were, I just need to be 'closer' to home"

"Michael! I've told you, this goes beyond me….. I'll try everything I can but I don't like the sound of it. Do you really think that you will want to go back to the job when you have a kid? I mean seriously Michael your life is about to change.

"What happens if I don't I come?"

"What do you mean Michael?"

"I mean what if you call and I don't show up? What happens?"

"Michael….. you answer when I call and you show up when I tell you too. It's not just your head on the chopping board here. I'll let you know what happens in a few weeks"

"Fine. I'll come by the office with the files. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything from them" He put his glasses on before Pearce pushed the document back towards him.

"Hold on to them, you never know when you'll be up to some late night reading." She laughed as she stood up and walked away. Michael stood there for a few minutes then he walked away and drove back to the loft.

"Hey Fi. I'm home." Michael dropped the shopping bags in the kitchen and hopped onto the bed next to Fiona. He positioned his left hand completely covering Fiona's slightly showing belly. He kissed her on the lips before he put his head on his pillow.

"You feeling alright Fi?" Michael questioned her and he moved his hand and rested his head on it so he was facing her.

"I'm fine, we're fine." She stated as she placed her hand over her growing baby. "How did it go with Pearce?"

"Yeah it went ….. fine." Michael didn't want to tell her that there was nothing she could do. Last thing she needed was the added stress of worrying when he would be getting the phone call to leave.

"That's good honey! Oh your mother called, said it was important and she needed you to go round to her place. She sounded pretty worried" Fiona turned to her side and Michael put his hand around her waist as she nestled her head against his chest.

"Was she ok? I didn't get any calls on my-…. Argh! My cell! I left it here didn't I?" Michael rushed to the table and picked up the phone. "Fi, I gotta go see if she is alright….. stay in bed….. I'll be back soon." Michael was overly protective of Fiona. He figured that if she stayed in bed then nothing could go wrong. He drove as fast as he could until he got to his mothers house.

* * *

He rushed into the house slamming the back door. "Mom! You ok?" he scanned the house until he saw his mom sitting in her chair with another woman. "Ruth? Where's Charlie? Is he ok?" Michael hadn't seen Ruth since before Nate died.

"Michael, I need your help. Please they took Charlie!" A scared and nervous was plastered all over Ruth's face. "I didn't know where else to go…. I know we haven't always gotten along, but it's Charlie. His part of your family. Please just help me get my boy home.

"They took Charlie! Mom call Sam and Jesse and tell them to meet here. I'll call Fi. Ruth everything's gonna be alright. I'm going to get Charlie back. I promise." Michael placed his hand on Ruth's shoulder. She was a mess, but Michael couldn't blame her….. they had taken her child from her….. if anyone was to know what that felt like, Michael was the guy.

"Fi, I know I told you stay in bed, but I need you to come to my Mom's place. Something's happened to Charlie, I need you to get here as quickly as you can." Fiona agreed and got in her car.

It felt like forever as Madeline, Ruth and Michael waited for the others to come. The three of them sat in silence waiting and waiting until Jesse and Sam pulled up.

"Mike, what's going on?" Jesse stated as she barged through the door. "Maddy said it was something real important. I gave up a little private time with Fi's neighbour… if you get what I mean, this better be something good!"

"Charlies been kidnapped Jesse" Fiona spoke as she walked out from behind the kitchen with a bottle of water and some glasses.

"Wow Fi, look at you. You look good… wait, you said Charlie has been kidnapped? By who?"

"We don't know Jess, that's why I need your help" Michael was writing down notes of anything Ruth could remember.

"From what I could gather, Ruth had been hosting poker games for some rich drug dealer in the VIP room of his club. $250,000 goes missing from this guy…Bruno's safe. Ruth was the last person to see the cash. So we need to find who stole the cash, give the money back and we get Charlie." Michael stood up and walked over to Jesse and Sam. "I need you two to go check out this Bruno guy. I need to see what his security is like, the kind of weapons he uses, god damn I wanna know what brand of whiskey he drinks!" Michael slammed his fist on the table.

"Michael, relax. I know you want to find Charlie, I get that he means a lot to you, but the more worked up you get, the less you can concentrate." Fiona ran her fingers through Michael's hair.

"I'm sorry Fi; I shouldn't have got you involved. Go home, I don't want you hurt."

"Michael! I've always been involved…. Since the day we met I've stood by you, just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean I stop doing that.

Sam walked towards Mike and Fi "Wait, Fiona, maybe Mikes right….. This could get real ugly. I mean what if something goes wrong. You gotta be more careful now Fi, you of all people can't go in guns blazing ready for action."

"Fi…. It's not just you who's in danger here. I don't wanna lose either of you" Michael spoke softly as he put his hand around her stomach.

"Just let me do something Michael… please." Michael agreed to let her help with finding Charlie.

Michael, Sam, Jesse and Fi stayed up late doing surveillance. It was 2am and Michael and Fi had been watching Bruno's club from down the street.

"Michael?" Fiona asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open and rubbed her back against the seat to get comfortable.

"Yeah Fi?" Michael was sympathetic to her exhaustion. He could see that she just wanted to go to sleep and stay asleep. He turned his head towards her and put his hand over her cheek.

"Can we go home? I gotta use the bathroom!" she laughed as she spoke."

"Sure Fi. It's too dark to see anything anyway. I'll come back later with Sam and Jesse." Michael turned the key in the ignition and drove forward.

The house was a mess, food from the night before everywhere and all different paper work Sam managed to pull on Bruno on the table. Michael didn't get much sleep. He tossed and turned.

"Michael?" Fiona rubbed her eyes as she walked into the living room. "Did you sleep here last night?" she sat down on the seat across from where Michael was sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I came out here and did some things. I guess I fell asleep on the couch" Michael sat up in the chair.

"Michael, you didn't have to do that for me… but thank-you" she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Michael and Fiona got all the guns cleaned and ready to take with them to the club. Everyone else woke up pretty early. No one could sleep knowing a little boy was out there, scared and alone.

"Michael! You have to come here quick!" Ruth screamed from the guest room as she pulled the sheets on the bed.

"Ruth! What is it? Are you okay?"

Ruth walked over to Michael and showed him her phone. "I got this message a few minutes ago, Michael, they want the money in 6 hours or…. They're gonna kill Charlie" Ruth began to cry on Michael's shoulder.

"Ruth, we're gonna get him back." He walked into the doorway. "Sam, Jess, Fi…. Lets get to work"

Locating where the money was wasn't a difficult task. Ruth remembered a guy named Abram who had been asking a lot of suspicious and turns out he is well known thief. Sam and Jesse scouted the house. From what they could make out, there were a few men inside. More men then they had.

"Sam, we're gonna need everyone we can get. I ain't going in there just the two of us. We're gonna get our asses blown off." Jesse pointed at the house through the car window. Sam agreed and they both decided to go back to Maddy's house and work out a new plan. Michael, Sam and Jesse had been organising a way around the men. There was only the three of them that could go get the money. Fiona was getting fed up with Michael being so protective of her. She stormed out of the dining room and into the guest room. Michael dropped his shoulders, let out a deep sigh and went to go find her. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Michael! You need me; you know you can't do this without me." Fiona yelled as soon as the door was shut

"Fi, it's too dangerous for you to be out there. Just stay here with Ruth and my Mom." Fiona stormed out of the room once more and sat out on the back porch. She was beginning to feel like everyone was taking Michael's side on this.

Michael walked back out to where his mother was sitting. "Mom, could you go talk to her?" he whispered in her ear as he spoke. Without saying a word, Madeline got up and walked outside.

"Fiona? Can we talk?" Madeline sat down beside Fiona who was quite obviously worked up about this whole thing. Fiona nodded her head at her mother in-law to be. "I know you're upset at Michael. But honey, he is just looking after you and his child. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to either of you." She put her arm about Fiona.

"I get that Madeline… I really do, but I don't understand why is has to be such a big deal! I just want Michael and I to stay the same."

"Fiona, things have never stayed the same with you and Michael. That's my son, everything changes….. but you wanna know the one thing that hasn't changed?" She looked Fiona deep in the eye .

"What's that?"

"The one thing that hasn't changed over these past few years is that you are the most important person in Michael's life and you are the best thing in his life. He just wants you safe honey, that's all" Madeline and Fiona continued talking for a little while before Jesse came and got them.

* * *

"Hey Fi, you feel like blowing something up?" Michael asked as he picked up one of the detonators from the table.

"Now that's more like it" she grabbed the detonator from his hand. "Michael"

"I'm sorry Fi, you're right…. I do need you" Michael had the cheeky grin that Fiona fell in love with on his face. "Just promise me you're gonna be careful." Michael whispered in her ear as everyone around them began to get everything ready. Michael grabbed the bag and put it over his shoulder. He intertwined his fingers with Fiona's as they walked out the front door.

"Fi, you remember the signal?" Michael questioned her. He had asked her the same thing over and over. "I come from the back, Sam and Jesse from the front…. Hopefully it's gonna be anything too big." Michael turned off the ignition and put the hand-break on. "Fi, if something happens….. I want you to know that you mean everything to me Fi. I know I don't show you enough. I never have been good at those sorts of things but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Westen….. Just come back to me okay?" Fiona held onto his face with both hands and kissed him on the forehead. Michael fixed his gun in the front of his suit pants and grabbed everything else he needed.

Michael jumped the back fence and drew his gun ready to go. Before Michael couldn't radio into Fiona or the others he was swarmed by four other men. Michael put his gun in the air and placed in on the ground below him. He couldn't think of anything else but Fiona, he knew that he needed to get this under control.

"Relax….. I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to." Michael looked deep into all of the men's eyes. "But…if you don't cooperate….. people will get hurt. I don't wanna do that…. It gets messy and I don't wanna clean it up. The guy Ruth had mentioned Abram signalled the others to drop their weapons.

"Who are you?" Abram questioned Michael

"Trust me…. I'm someone you don't want to make enemies with!" Michael raised his voice as he spoke. He noticed Sam and Jesse coming up behind them.

"Okay, hands up" Sam grabbed the gun from Abram. One of Abram's men fired a shot. Jesse quickly returned the shot in the guy's leg.

"See…. I didn't want to have to do that! Give him your weapons!...Now!"

"I know about the money you stole. I'm here to get it back."

"What money? I don't know what you're talking about." Michael pressed the button to his radio and clicked his fingers. Suddenly an explosion erupted into the air and flames followed closely behind the noise. Thick black smoke vented into the air above them and it became harder to breathe.

"I don't have time for this….. just give me the money!" Michael grabbed Abram by the throat.

He coughed as he tried to answer Michael. "Al….Alright" Michael let him go and grabbed him from his underarm. Sam and Jesse watched the other men as Michael collected the money. Abram wasn't really the smartest guy. He had no other men inside the house guarding anything he owned. The money was just sitting in a bag under the seat cushion. Michael grabbed the bag and took Abram back outside to where the others were.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Sam walked backwards with his gun in front in case anyone decided that they wanted to fight against them. Michael threw the bag into the trunk of the charger.

"Good job fi" Michael stated as he smiled slightly.

Fiona put her hand on Michael's leg. "Lets go get Charlie."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank-you to everyone for taking the time to read this FF. I know it might be a little slow but I really want everyone to get a good feeling of the characters and how they react to different situations. I have so many plans for this story and I would really love to share them with you so please let me know how you're feeling about the story if it's too slow or needs more detail. anything will help :) I love all of you for reading. thank you so much and enjoy this chapter!** _

Michael and Fiona arrived back at the house at the same time as Sam and Jesse. "We haven't got much time" Michael yelled behind him as he opened the door to his mother's house.

"Fi…. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Michael asked her as she loaded some bean bag rounds.

"I'm sure Michael… lets get your nephew back home" she put the gun in the bag and grabbed some more ammunition.

"Ruth, I need your cell."

"What for Michael?"

"I'm going to be making contact with your son's kidnapper. I suggest you go into another room" she handed him her phone and Madeline took her into the bedroom. Michael dialled the number. It felt like it rang forever until someone finally answered.

"Bruno…. Hi. I have your $250,000…. So unless you wanna see that money, nothing happens to the boy! You get the money, when I get Charlie." Michael arranged a meeting for the exchange. Bruno was happy to know that they had the money and decided to wait until tomorrow for the exchange.

"Fi, you alright?" Michael rolled over in the bed to face her"

"Michael, do you think that our lives are too complicated to include a child?"

"Probably Fi, but we'll make it work…. We always do." He sighed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Michael, what if something like this happens to our child? We'll be too emotional involved to be of any help. There are a lot of bad people out there that want both you and I dead Michael. Is it fair to bring a child into the world with all of that going on?

"Fi, it will never be the right time to bring a child into the world, and as for people wanting us dead… well that's never gonna stop." Michael laughed at his own words. Fiona didn't react to what he said; she just looked up towards the roof of the house staring into the darkness. Michael knew that something was going through her mind, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't want to push and force her into telling him what was going on, so he let it go for the night and closed his eyes.

The next morning was pretty much like the day before. People everywhere all doing something important, whether it was loading ammunition, finding any bugs they could use, bring snacks, it all contributed to a master plan to get Charlie back home.

The meeting place that Bruno and Michael had agreed upon was his club. Sam and Jesse had been keeping tabs on the club all night. They planted a few listening devises on the window ledges just in case they happen to leave a window open, It was a long shot but it was better than nothing

"Fi, we better get going" He looked at his mother and Ruth. "I gonna get your boy back" Madeline stepped closer to her son. She knew that everyday was a dangerous one for him, but something in her heart made this time feel different.

"Be careful my son….. Your brother would be proud." She kissed him on the cheek and let him and Fiona go.

Sam and Jesse drove close behind Michael and Fi but made sure it wasn't obvious. They parked the cars one street away from the club. Michael kissed Fiona on the cheek before stepping out of the car and opening the trunk. Fiona watched as the man she loved ran across the street into the unknown.

Sam and Jesse set up in a position where they could see Michael, but once he was inside….. he was on his own. Michael had the bag of cash on his shoulder when three men came out side of the club. Sam and Jesse were ready swarm in on them until Michael gave them the look. He knew what he was doing, he could handle himself. Michael lifted his suit jacket to show that he didn't have a gun on hand. Michael took one last look at the charger with Fiona in it and walked into the building. Small steps one in front of the other until he reached the room where Bruno was sitting. He had the window to his office open. Sam and Jesse could hear everything that was going on in the room.

"So, Michael Westen. I tell you what when I found out it was your nephew I had kidnapped, I have to admit I was a little spooked. I have heard stories about your friends and after what happened yesterday to Abram I was convinced you would come after me." Bruno looked around behind Michael ad into the hallway. "But….. I don't see your friend Michael. Give me the money."

"We had a deal Bruno; you get the money when I see Charlie."

"Well I changed my mind! I get the money now, and you see the boy when I decide!" He grabbed Michael by the upper arm. His men loaded their guns to fire. Michael had no choice but to give him the money. There were six guys with guns against him. Michael looked out the window and saw Sam behind the panel. He knew that he and Jesse would have his back. He began to relax and feel more comfortable knowing the chances of him getting out of there alive were higher. Michael heard one of Bruno's men come rush down the hall.

"Boss, we have a problem. There's a women outside….. She says she left her purse in your office last night. I didn't recognise her. What do I do boss?" Bruno appointed another three men to go out and deal with the Women. Michael's heart sank. He knew that was Fiona. He couldn't understand how she knew that there was trouble inside and he couldn't work out why she would put herself and their baby in danger. When Sam heard, he radioed into Jesse to go make sure she was alright

"I'm sorry lady, but there's no purse in the bosses office."

"Please, just let me inside…. It has things that I need!" Fiona attempted to push her way through.

"Whoa whoa, look there's just a few personal family items in the purse that she wanted. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Jesse put his arm around Fiona and turned his back and began to walk away.

"Michael is going to kill you Fi!"

Sam had crept into the office whilst all the men were looking down the hallway.

"Okay, unless you want your boss dead….. I would put the guns down."

"What was that about my friends Bruno?" Michael kicked him from behind the knee instantly snapping his knee cap. Michael set a few punches to the face before deciding he had had enough. He tied all the other men up and taped their mouths closed. "You tell us where Charlie is or I swear I will set this place on fire with you in it!"

"Westen, you think I'm scared of you? I'm not scared of anyone or anything!" Michael set another punch to the face. Bruno spat the blood out of his mouth right next to Michael's foot.

"Have it your way…. Excuse me boys, we're just gonna take your boss….. We'll try bringing him back in one piece" Michael grabbed Bruno by the upper arm, gave the other men a wink and dragged him out the window. Sam grabbed the bag of cash and followed behind

"Thanks Sam. For once I had no clue how I was gonna pull that off"

"I've always got your back brother!"

Michael and Sam walked to the charger. Jesse was sitting in the driver's seat and Fiona in the passenger. The doors and windows were all locked. Jesse came out and opened the trunk.

"Mike, this wasn't part of the plan!" Michael threw Bruno into the trunk and closed it.

"I know Jesse, but things don't always go to plan. His men out front are gonna find the others pretty soon, they will have to go to Charlie, that's when we come in. we follow them to where he is; offer their boss and some of the money in exchange of Charlie.

"We better find a new place to hide then. Sam let's get going" Jesse gave Michael the car keys. "Don't go to hard on her" he patted his hand on Michael's shoulder and walked away with Sam. Michael got into the car and dropped his head to the steering wheel. He pounded his head multiple times against it.

"What did you think you were doing huh fi? You gotta got yourself killed!"

"Michael! I was just trying to help!"

"How did you know that I was in trouble? Sam and Jesse were too far away for you to see?"

"I re-wired Sam's cell. I could hear everything that they could. As soon as I heard something was wrong I jumped in….. I had to."

"Fi. It's not just you anymore, it's our baby too! How…..many….times…have…I.…told….you? Fi, we'll talk about this later". Sure enough Michael was right. The men at the front of the club found the others and they left within a few minutes. Michael, Sam, Jesse and Fiona followed them. Bruno was making a lot of noise in the trunk. Michael kept looking over at Fiona. Every time she caught his eye he couldn't help but smile. Even though he was angry at her for endangering herself and the life of their baby, he was just happy that they were safe. They had followed the men to a house. It was where they were keeping Charlie. Michael turned the car off and looked at Fi once more.

"What are you looking at Michael? Wipe that grin off your face"

"Fi, please promise me, no matter what…. You'll stay in the car, unless they come for you, then you drive away?"

"Okay Michael, I'm awfully tired these days" she joked as she rested her head back on the car seat. Michael leaned over her body and kissed her forehead whilst he put his hand on her stomach.

Michael once again grabbed everything he needed including Bruno. He entered from the front, this time Sam and Jesse by his side. Michael broke the front door down. Three men came from the front and another three from behind.

"No need for the guns! I just wanna make a deal! I have your money and your boss….. Just give us the boy!"

"I think you need to shut the hell up!" One of the men responded quickly to Michael. "Put the gun down!" Michael, Sam and Jesse all knew that they couldn't fight it; they dropped their weapons to the floor.

"Bring the boy down!" The man yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the top. A few seconds later a man carrying a small child walked down to the bottom floor.

"Charlie….. everything is going to be okay buddy. I promise" Michael looked into his scared nephews eyes. "Please, if you insist on killing us….. don't it in front of him. He has been through enough!"

"Put him on the seat and come back" The man did as he was told and returned as soon as Charlie was in the other room.

Michael knew he could just sit there and be killed. He had too much to live for. His friends had too much to live for. He quickly reached into his pants, grabbed the gun and fired two shots. Before he could release the third, he felt a cold rush through his body before falling to the floor. He put his hand over his heart and watched the blood drip from his finger tips and bleed through his shirt. Many more shots were fired and the remaining men fell to the floor including Bruno. It was lucky that Sam and Jesse had good aim

"Jesse, take Charlie and run, take him home." Jesse picked up the toddler, put his hand over the top of his head and ran towards the car. "MIKE!" Sam yelled as he ran to his aid.

"Sam….. look after Fiona and the baby. Tell them….. tell… tell them….I …..I ….I love them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite author and story it really means a lot! Sorry that I left everyone a cliffhanger in the last chapter but I thought I would get this one out quickly so you weren't hanging :) Please keep reviewing it really helps me write and gives me confidence :) Thanks again and enjoy :)**_

'_Beep…. Beep…. Beep.' That's all Fiona could hear from the hospital waiting room. The smell of the building making her want to vomit with every breath she inhaled and every time 'Code blue' was spoken over the intercom system her heart pounded harder and harder. _

"You can tell them you love them yourself brother, you're gonna be alright!" Sam put his hand over the top of Michael's and put pressure over the wound. Jesse was about to dial 911 when Sam noticed the blood on Jesse's shirt

"Jesse, are you alright? Did you get hit?" Sam put Michael's head on his lap and applied more pressure.

"Nah It's just a graze, I'm trying to get through to the hospital.

"We gotta move Mike. Jess I don't think he can wait for an ambulance." Sam could hear noises from the other room. "Jesse, is Charlie alright? Take him to Fiona as quickly as you can. Tell her to go straight her Madeline's house." Sam was covered in Michael's blood. Jesse picked up Charlie and carried him outside to the car.

"You gonna be alright buddy. Aunt Fiona is gonna take you to your mommy" Jesse was running as he spoke to the child. He opened the back seat and buckled Charlie in. Ruth had given them her car seat to put in the car for when they got him back.

"Fi, I don't have time to explain….. take Charlie home. I'll call you later.

"Is Michael-"

"Fi! Just take Charlie" Jesse ran towards where he and Sam had parked the car. Jesse ran as fast as he could and parked the car in front of the club. He put towels down on the seats for Michael.

"How we doing Sam?" Jesse took his shirt off and wrapped it around his own arm.

"Not good. We gotta get him to hospital." Sam lifted Michael's head and shoulders whilst Jesse supported his back and legs. They carried him into the car and sped off in the direction of the hospital

Fiona pulled up in the drive way. she unbuckled Charlie and carried him inside.

"Charlie!" Ruth yelled as she ran towards him and lifted her son into her arms. Fiona watched with a dazed look on her face.

"Honey… where's Michael?" Madeline put her hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"I don't know, I have to call Jesse" she knew something was wrong. Michael would have brought Charlie out and taken him home himself. She struggled to keep hold of her emotions as she dialled Jesse's number into her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Jesse. What's going on? Is Michael alright?" She sat down outside. she was too weak at the knees to stand up.

"Fi…. You gotta come to the hospital. It's not looking good." Fiona shut her eyes and let one tear fall from her face. She pulled herself together and got in the car ready to go see if the love or her life was going to be there for their child.

"Sam! What happened?" She yelled from across the hall. She walked faster towards Sam and embraced him in a hug.

"I didn't know he had been hit. He is gonna be alright Fi, it's Mikey….. he has to be alright." Sam sat back down. Jesse was sitting in a room with the door open.

"Jess! Are you alright?" she put her arm on the bandaged which the doctors put over his arm.

"I'm fine Fi. Have they told you anything?"

"No, you?"

"Nothing. How you doing? Are you alright?" he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Jesse, I can't lose him! I can't. What am I going to do if he doesn't make it? I can't raise this baby on my own! Michael has to be there with me!" she began to cry as she rested her head on Jesse's chest.

"He is gonna be alright Fi… I promise." Jesse knew that he was making a promise on dangerous odds, but it's all Fiona needed to hear. It gave her the smallest bit of hope that everything would be fine. The doctors came into the room and explained that Michael had lost a lot of blood and it would take a few hours until that could be sure he would make it and still his chances weren't high. She sat in a chair between Sam and Jesse. Sam had called Madeline and told her but he told her not to come. Fiona could feel her stomach doing backflips as she sat in silence. She kept replaying over the different scenarios that could play out within the new few hours. She had faith though, she knew Michael wouldn't leave her.

For the first time in the past four hours her stomach settled. "Mrs Westen?" A nurse called from the doorway. Fiona was defiantly not used to being called that.

"Yes?" he replied as she stood up.

"You husbands awake. He was asking for you" She let out a deep sigh and followed behind the nurse to the room where Michael was.

"Michael" she walked over to his bedside.

"Don't cry Fi. I'm gonna be alright. Did you really think I could leave you two?" he smiled. He was in tremendous amounts of pain but that wasn't going to stop him from being with the women he loved. Fiona and Michael sat in each others arms until Sam and Jesse knocked on the door. Madeline, Ruth and Charlie all walked into the room. Madeline contained herself well she gave her son and future daughter in-law a kiss each on the cheek. Ruth was so apologetic and thankful at the same time. She was happy that Charlie was home safely but she felt guilty for Michael being shot. Fiona insisted on staying with Michael over night. The doctors explained that everyone reacts differently to the kind of shot that Michael took. Some people take years to recover others, a few months. The docs said that he could leave hospital in a week and should be back to doing normal things a few days after.

* * *

The next few days were pretty bad. The pain was definitely setting in and Michael could feel a stabbing pain every time he moved. Fiona spent every day with him. She wasn't leaving his side.

"Michael, slow down! You shouldn't be walking so fast. The doctors said to keep that shoulder elevated! Michael!" He wasn't listening to her. Fiona was annoyed so she caught up to Michael and pushed his arm closer to his chin.

"FIONA!" Michael yelled followed by every curse word under the sun.

"I told ya" She joked with him. They drove back to the loft. Sam and Jesse were sitting on the bar stools when Mike and Fi came home.

"Hey brother! How's that shoulder?" Sam asked as he pulled out another beer from the fridge.

"It's fine. Thanks Sam" Sam opened the beer bottle and passed it over to Michael.

Michael was tired he just wanted to sleep. Sam and Jesse left and Fiona got the bed ready. Michael crashed his head onto his pillow. He put his hand over his heart and shoulder. The bullet had shot right between them narrowly missing his heart, he was lucky. He closed his eyes but every time he did he could just picture blood every where and shots being fired. Fiona watched as he tossed around the bed. The sheets went flying and soon later the pillows did too. Eventually Michael stopped and Fiona was able to put the sheets back on and put a pillow under his head. There was nothing for Fiona to do so she stopped by Madeline's house.

"How my son doing?" Madeline lit her cigarette and sat down at the table

"His pretending like he's fine but he's really not. I just wish he would talk to me. I want him to be honest. He thinks that just because I'm pregnant he needs to lie to spare my feelings." Fiona raised her hands in the air in frustration.

"That's typical Michael, just give him his space. He just needs time to comprehend what happened. Being shot and almost dying isn't the same now as it was a few months ago."

"I understand that I guess." She let out a deep sigh and put her hands on the table.

"So…. How are the plans coming along?" Madeline asked.

"Plans? What plans?" Fiona genuinely had no clue what she was talking about.

"The wedding….. the baby?" Madeline gave her a funny look.

Fiona really hadn't thought about any wedding plans or baby plans since Michael was sot. "Michael wants to wait until the baby is born for the wedding, and a far as the baby is concerned, he haven't got anything ready. We still have time" Fiona smiled as she spoke. Now that Michael was in the clear she was beginning to get excited about having a baby with Michael and starting their family. It was something she had wanted for so long with him. She couldn't picture doing this with anyone else.

"Well, I have heaps of Michael's old furniture. Most of the toys have had the insides ripped out and the electrics used for some of your bug things but some of it's still good, you're welcome to it anytime" She smiled at Fiona. Fi stood up and gave Madeline a hug and said her goodbyes. She drove back to the loft with a smile on her face.

"Hey Fi." Michael was sitting in his green chair looking over something. She wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Michael, I thought you were asleep."

"I got up just after you left. I had some things I had to do." He stood up and cringed with pain. He held his elbow with his other hand as he walked closer to Fiona.

"What's all this?" Fiona looked at the papers; they were all pictures houses and pricing.

"Well, I think I found a house. Its got 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, living area, playroom and the backyard has a pool. Its double story and I think we can afford it." Michael rested his arm on the table.

"Michael…. We don't need a new house. This loft is our home, we've fought, made up, almost been killed, made love and had some of the most memorable times of our lives here. We can't give this place away."

"But Fi, it's not safe for a baby. We can live with the guns out and the C-4 lying around but what happens when they kid starts crawling and we forget to keep and eye on it? Even worse when it starts walking? Fi it's not safe."

"Michael, you think moving is going to help? No matter where we live we will always be leaving guns and explosives around. It's this thing called baby proofing! Michael, it's all going to be fine!" she wrapped her arms around his neck being careful not to put too much weight on his arm.

"We should start buying all that. How about next week we go shopping and get as much as we can, that way we aren't worrying about it later?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Michael!" Fiona was now four months pregnant and now you could clearly see she was pregnant.

Michael and Fiona went for a walk along the beach. Since their engagement they have been spending a fair bit of time on the sand. It was a place away from all the mayhem. They strolled along the beach until Fiona decided she was hungry and tired so they grabbed some take away and headed back to the loft. It was a really hot night and both Michael and Fiona were tired and uncomfortable. They both lay in bed hot and sticky in silence, both staring at nothing.

"Hey Fi?"

"Yes Michael….." She put her arms around the back of her pillow and played with her gun.

"Have you picked out any baby names yet? Well I mean at least thought of a few?"

"Michael, I've had names picked since I was a small child" Michael looked confused by her response. "Yes Michael…. I have" She smiled at him, leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"And what if we have a daughter?" Fiona laughed and whispered in his ear once more.

Michael rolled onto his side. "Fi, they are perfect!" He smiled with a huge grin

"You can pick the middle names" She smiled as she kissed his cheek, rolled back over and closed her eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the review everyone I honestly don't think you know how much it means to me, even if it's a one worded review it really boosts my confidence. I hope everyone is enjoying thid fanfiction and that it isn't moving to slow! I have so much planned for this story and so far from what I have written it is looking pretty good so please stick with it and enjoy! Love you all and please leave reviews and favourites :) **_

Michael heard the front gate open and someone walking up the stairs to the loft. Fiona was sound asleep next to him. He got up without putting on a t-shirt and he quietly walked to the door and picked up his gun from the drawer.

"Michael!" Madeline stepped backwards from shock.

"Mom! I forgot I gave you the key to the gate." Michael lowered his gun. "Come in, Fiona is still asleep" He pulled the door behind his mother.

"Good, after the past few weeks she needs some rest. I told Fiona that she was welcome to any baby furniture that was yours, I still have all of it."

"Mom…. Most of my so called 'furniture' was made up from pieces of wood dad found lying around. I don't think it's safe for a baby"

"Michael! I raised you in that furniture and you turned out fine" Michael laughed as he poured his mother some coffee and passed it to her.

"Mmm what ever helps you sleep at night. So ma, what brings you round?" Michael was tired. He had just woken up and wanted to go back to bed.

"Well, I have something for you….. it's outside." She put the cup down and walked towards the door. Michael followed behind her. He was worried about what his mother had planned. He looked back at Fiona who was still sound asleep in their bed.

"Mom…. Sam?" Michael saw an older man un-tying some ropes.

"Hey Mikey! Madeline asked if I would help her bring all this stuff over. I didn't realise how much there really was." Sam wiped his hand over his forehead and shook the sweat off.

"What stuff? Mom…. What's going on?" Michael walked down the steps of his loft.

"Well Michael, as I was saying inside… I thought you might want some of your old furniture. So I got Sam to bring it round! Isn't that wonderful?" Michael sighed as he looked at his mother.

"Holy crap!" Sam yelled as he licked his finger. He had got it caught in one of the dresser drawers. Michael rolled his eyes and helped Sam lift the furniture into the house.

"If you don't use anything Michael, put it in storage and I'll figure out what to do with it." She kissed her son on the cheek and sat back in the car. Sam and Michael took the last piece of furniture inside.

"Thanks Sam." Michael hissed as he reached for air. All the heavy lifting had put a strain on his shoulder. He put pressure over the damaged area. Michael patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Its cool brother...anytime. Sorry about the arm ey." Sam put his arm on Michael's shoulder. "How's fi doing?" Both men stood in front of the bed leaning against the back wall.

"She's great" Michael smiled as he spoke. Fiona brought him a sort of happiness that no one else could bring. Sam and Michael flicked through the documents Pearce had given him. Sam saw that some of the story lines didn't match up so he took the documents with him to have a further look.

Michael watched Fiona as she slept. He began sorting through the piles of half broken furniture his mother gave him. There was a cot, changed table, car seat, bowls, cups, forks, spoons and some of Michael's old stuffed toys. Michael was sitting on the floor searching the boxes when he heard rustling in the bed sheets. He looked up behind him and saw Fiona leaning forward. The two locked lips and Fiona came and sat next to Michael still wrapped in her sheets.

"What's all this?" Fiona asked as she reached into the box and pulled out a dusty old bear.

"Mom came by, she said she told you about some stuff, she decided to bring it by."

"What a lovely thought! I never pictured you to be the cuddly bear type Michael!" Fiona laughed as she put the bear in his face.

"That's not mine. Ummm… that's Nate's" He grabbed it from her hands and squeezed it. Memories of his little brother flooded back. "I used to give this to Nate when he was little. If dad was on one of his benders, I would lock Nate in my dresser and give him the bear." He put it back down in the box.

"Michael, im sorry" Fiona put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Fi, you didn't know." He kissed her on the top on the head and ran his fingers through her hair. "So how much of this stuff do you think we will actually be able to use?" Michael laughed as he looked around at the piles.

"I don't think any of it…" she laughed when she heard Michael laugh. "I mean maybe some of the toys, but the cot…. The poor kid is going to be getting wood stuck in their finger tips."

"Yeah I agree. We can go shopping today If you like, I have nothing on"

Michael and Fiona searched through the boxes and began to sort it all into two piles, a pile of things they could use and a pile to put in storage. More memories rushed into Michael's mind as he saw broken toys, torn book pages and photos. It was still hard for Michael to contemplate the fact that his little brother was gone and he was never coming back. Even though it had been almost a year since Nate was killed, Michael still sometimes expected to get a phone call from his brother talking about some sort of new business idea he had come up with.

Fiona watched on as Michael pulled things out of boxes and tossed them into the piles "Michael, are you alright?" she walked over to him and put her hands around his neck.

"I'm fine Fi." He joined both arms around her waist. It was starting to get harder for his to connect both hands together with Fiona's baby bump becoming more obvious.

"I say we leave this here for a while and go shopping. You said you wanted to try get most of the baby stuff and seeing as the things your mother brought are unusable…"

"Say no more Fi." He picked up the keys to her car from the top of the bed and gave her a smile.

"Michael! We have to do something about these stairs!" she stated as she walked down the steps outside the loft to the car.

"Yeah, I'm working on that. Are you sure you still want to fix this place up? I mean…. Is It really worth the time and money to fix it when we can just go buy something new and safer?"

"Michael, I've said this before, this is your home…. Our home. This is the only place I want to raise our children."

"Children? How many of these things are you planning on having?!" He joked as he put his hand behind her back and opened the car door for her. They drove around Miami until they found the baby store that Michael had gotten the baby mobile and book from. Fiona had this thing about everything being matching. She wanted to find a cot and baby seats with the same pattern to match.

"FI, this looks like it's the same colour, How about this?" Michael called her over to the other end of the aisle. He was looking through stacks of baby blankets and base sheets.

Fiona took the sheets from Michael's hands. "These match perfectly!" She put the blankets and base sheets into the empty shopping cart. Fiona picked out a white crib and a white change table.

"Fi…. I'm not sure what else we are supposed to buy, I mean we have the crib, change table, blankets… what else do we need?" It was obvious that he was new to this stuff.

"Michael" she sighed. Fiona felt bad today. Everything hurt and she felt really sick but she didn't tell Michael. She knew if she did then he would make he sit in bed all day; she just wanted to go shopping and do something. She walked over to one of the shop assistants. "Excuse me, would you mind helping us? We are going to be first time parents and we just want to make sure we get everything we need." Fiona put on her best smile as she grabbed Michael's hand and entangled her fingers with his.

"Well you're in luck; I have the list with me." The lady unfolded the six page list. Michael and Fiona both looked at each other. The lady gave them the list and let them shop themselves.

Michael and Fi followed the list and picked out everything. "What's next Fi?" Michael asked as he wrote down the number for the rocking chair they had picked out.

"Well… it says we need something to bring the baby home in but we don't know what we're having so maybe we should leave that till later? Fiona quickly dodged the subject. So the next thing is diapers!" Michael gave her a look and began to walk down the isle where all the diapers were. Whilst Michael was gone Fiona began to feel faint. She was getting weird pains in her lower abdomen. She bent down to try ease the pain.

"Fi I got th-…" Michael dropped the boxes and ran to Fiona. "Fi, are you okay? What happened?" He put his arm around her waist to support her as she stood up.

"I'm fine... I just don't feel very good. Maybe we should just pay for all this and go… yeah, that's a good idea" She put her hand on her stomach and wrapped the other one around Michael's neck. He helped her walk to the check out. Michael paid for everything and then took Fiona to the car before going back and grabbing the shopping

"Easy Fi… one step at a time" He held her hand as they walked up the steps to the loft.

"Michael, I feel fine. I promise!"

"Fi! Just take it easy. You need your rest. I'll call the doctor and get her to come here." He pulled the bed sheet out and helped her sit down.

Fiona put her legs under the sheet and pulled it back over her body. "Michael! I don't need a doctor I'm fine."

"Let me at least call my mom fi maybe she can help" He sat down next to her and rubbed her leg.

"Michael, I'm fine." She pulled him forward and planted a long gentle kiss on his lips.

"Fi, you said we Fiona later fell asleep. Michael grabbed himself a cup of blueberry yoghurt and went up to his desk. He was just about to put the first spoonful in his mouth when his cell rang.

"Hello?" It was a blocked id.

"Michael, it's Pearce. I just wanted to check in and see how things were doing."

"If you're asking about Fiona then she is fine, same for everything else. What is it you really want?" Michael could tell that this wasn't just a 'how ya going' conversation.

"Well I'm glad Ms Glenanne is doing well. Michael you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, but I need to borrow you….. and Fiona."

"Pearce! You can use me, but not Fi; I thought I made it pretty clear that she is pregnant. You really wanna use a four and a half month pregnant women out in the field?" Michael looked down at Fiona as she slept. It was one of her most beautiful times in Michael's eyes.

"Michael, like I said…. I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate."

"I'll let you know" He hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

"Michael!" Fiona sat up in bed clutching her stomach. "Quick!"

"Fi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and put his hand on Fiona's lower back. Fiona grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. Michael looked up at her in amazement "Is that….?"

"I think that's the baby kicking Michael." She smiled as the tear fell from her eye. She fell backwards onto the bed and Michael followed her lead.

"Fi…..I…" Michael was speechless. This was a major milestone for the two. Now everything was becoming real to Michael and Fiona was half way through her pregnancy. How could he tell her that Pearce wanted them to do a job together?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't know what to say, you guys are the most amazing people ever. I am incredibly grateful to those who leave reviews and favourites. Sorry I havent posted in a week, I like to post twice a week but as most people know... life gets in the way of that. Once again thankyou for everything and reading, I hope you are enjoying the FF, please keep leaving as much feedback I need all the help I can get. this is my first fanfiction I have ever written and I would love to know how I can improve :) thankyou so much for ready and please leave reviews! Enjoys :) _**

-Fiona's Pov-

Feeling the baby's first movement was the most amazing and yet scariest thing that I have ever felt before. I guess now I'm totally responsible for this other person. When Michael was shot, I honestly thought that was it. I was never going to be able to talk to the man I loved and our son or daughter would never get to know their father. At that moment I promised myself that I would tell our child everything they wanted to know about their dad, they had every right to know and I didn't want to lie to them about anything their dad had done and it's what Michael would have wanted.

"Fi? You alright?" Michael sat up and stared deeply into my eyes. He had this look of worry stamped across his eyes.

"I'm Fine. I feel much better now" I lied. I knew it was wrong but I wanted Michael to treat me like he used to. Lately I've been feeling like he is only being so protective because we are having a baby together.

He continued to look into my eyes with that look of fear. "Fi, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling up to shopping? I didn't mind going another day Fi." He put his arm over the top of my body.

I breathed out heavily. "I don't know Michael; you seemed pretty keen on getting everything ready. I just wanted you to be relaxed." I rolled my eyes and rolled my body over.

"Fiona…. I… I'm gonna go…" He pulled the sheets off and got dressed. I don't know where he was going…. It was normal for Michael to leave without saying where he was going but lately I guess I'm used to him telling me everything….. more or less not leaving my side.

Michael drove the streets of Miami until he found himself parked in front of his mother's house. He let out a sigh before knocked on the front door.

"Michael? Is everything okay?" Madeline pushed the door wide open and moved out of the way so Michael could come in.

"Yeah Mom…. I came to see you.."

"No you didn't Michael… What do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Mom who said I wante-….." Michael let out a deep sigh hesitating before opening his mouth to speak once more. "She lied to me today… it isn't often she lies blankly to my face Mom."

"Michael…. Honey, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Oh so her sitting in bed and looking me directly in the eye and saying I'm fine. I feel much better now. That wasn't a lie?"

"Michael…. You don't know her side of the story… maybe she just told you that because she didn't want you to worry. Honey…. What else is going through that head of yours huh?"

"Mom… do you think I'll be a good father? I mean it's not as if I have anything to model off of. What if I'm no good at it…. What if I turn out like dad?"

"Michael…. Of course you will be a good father! You will be nothing like your dad. You went through too much as a child to ever do that to someone. Do you remember when you worked with that boy…. Joey I think it was. His step dad was beating his mom and little brother. I saw how you reacted when you learned the whole story and that little boy turned out pretty well… that was because of you Michael." His mother put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah mom but what if the kid really pisses me off one day….. when people irritate me… I usually just shoot them or punch them. I can't do that to a kid mom. And what if I don't like my kid!"

"Michael…. You will love your baby. Trust me you won't wanna kill it." Michael left his mothers house and went back to the loft. Fiona was on the floor in tears gasping for air between the sobs. She had a pile of plastic things in front of her lap.

"Fi…. What happened?" Michael walked over to her slowly being extra cautious of the fact that she could turn around and kick him in the chin.

"I can't remember which ones are the cabinet locks!" she cried into Michael's shoulder."

"Um…. It's okay fi…. I'll fix it." He didn't know what to do. He was no good when it came to people crying. Michael sorted through the pile and figured out what goes where and he put the locks on. The last thing he had to do was the gates to the stairs outside and the ones inside. He picked up a set of gates and took the tools outside whilst Fiona had a rest on the couch upstairs.

"Heeey Mike!" Jesse walked through the main gate to the loft. "What…are you doing?"

"I'm putting on the baby gates Jesse. You know we can't really have a baby in the house and the stairs too."

"Right… well I'm gonna grab a yoghurt…. You want some?"

"Yeah that would be great." Jesse put one leg over the gate Michael had almost finished assembling and then followed through with the other. Michael drilled in one screw when he remembered that he had baby proofed the fridge too. "Jesse wait!" Michael heard a slight hiss from the kitchen.

"It bit me! Jesus….. It actually bit me man!" Jesse was sucking on his hand when Michael came rushing into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You are so gonna have to teach Sam how to use that" Michael laughed as he showed Jesse and went back outside with him to finished the gates. Once they finished the gates outside they moved onto the inside ones. Fiona was still asleep by the time they had finished so they grabbed a six pack of beer and went outside to clean the charger.

"So you nervous yet Mike?"

"About what Jesse?"

"Fiona… the baby…. Being a dad?"

"Nah I'm alright I guess. I don't know… Fi seems pretty cool with the whole thing so I'm just going along with what she says"

"You did not plan on having a little Westen did you?" Jesse sat down and opened the cap to another beer.

"Something like that." Michael stood up and grabbed the cloth and begun wiping the charger down.

"Serious Michael what are you gonna do about Pearce? You can't be going away all the time anymore. Imagine you being away when Fi has the kid." Jesse took another sip of his beer as he chuckled at himself.

"She wants Fi and I to do a job together. Like a mission." Jesse spat the mouthful of beer out of his mouth.

"What did you say? What about the kid who's gonna look after it?"

"She means now…. She wants us in Washington in a week." Michael heard someone open the baby gate from the top of the steps. His head turned immediately as he saw his future wife.

"Firstly….Jesse….. my baby is not an 'it' and secondly, Michael! When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Um… I'm gonna go…. Sorry Fi." Jesse put his beer down and turned his head to Michael "Good luck brother"

"Fi…. I was going to tell you about it."

"You told me everything went fine with Pearce. Why did you lie to me?" She was angry she couldn't get the gate at the bottom of the steps to open so she kicked it in frustration.

"FI! You lied to me too!"

"About what?" She hissed

"You said you were fine… you said you felt great."

"Michael! Telling you I was feeling 'fine' and you telling me things went 'fine' with your job are two different types of 'fine'. I didn't want you to worry about me. Okay I admit I wasn't feeling 100 per cent. But you told me things went fine with Pearce. To me… that meant you got time off and work closer to home"

"Fi…. I…..I'm sorry" Michael was confused, Fiona had used the word 'fine' a lot in that sentence and it was rattling around his mind.

"Lately that's the only thing that been coming out of your mouth. I'm over the 'I'm sorry Fi' I need you to show me you're sorry, I need you to prove it to me!" she stormed out the main gate. Michael didn't follow her. She was right. He had been making too many mistakes lately and it was neither right nor fair on Fiona. She stayed out for a few hours. Michael just sat at the end of the bed awaiting her arrival. She walked in the door and immediately begun to apologize.

"Michael….I'm sorry. I have no right to be telling you what do to and I shouldn't just walk out when things get heated."

"Fi… it's okay." She sat on his lap and nestled her head under his chin. Michael closed his eyes and held onto her for dear life.

"Fi…. C'mon we're gonna miss our flight."

"Well you know I would be a lot faster if you just helped me with my bag….. the doctor says I shouldn't be lifting anything too heavy" She walked down the steps of the loft one at a time as she attempted to lift the suitcase.

"Fi…"Michael ran up the stairs and relieved her of the bag. "What have you got in here?" his back jolted as she let go and he wasn't ready to grab the bag.

"Oh just you know…. Shoes….. clothes… more shoes" She got into the car as she spoke. Michael rolled his eyes and threw the bag in the trunk. They drove to the airport and made it to their flight to Washington. Pearce met the two of them that the airport.

"Michael…. Nice to see you. You to Ms Glenanne. Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"So… your limo driver will take you to your hotel. You two will have a few days to settle in before we get started okay?"

"Sounds good." Pearce handed them their room key and walked out of the airport. They got in the limo and began making their way to the hotel.

"This is going to be fun Michael!"

"Fi… don't get too excited chances are we're staying at some dodgy little motel" He attempted to look out the car window but the glass was too tinted to see anything. The car came to a sudden stop and the driver opened Michael's car door.

"Mr Westen…. We're here" Michael took Fiona by the hand and stepped out. They could hear the water splashing on the floor from the running fountains.

"Dodgy motel huh?" Fiona hit Michael over the back of the head.

"This… is going to cost me a fortune" He let go of Fiona's hand and helped the driver take the bags out. Just as Michael was carrying the bags to the entrance one of the many concierge's came and took them from his hands. He leaned over the counter in the lobby as he tapped his card on all four corners.

"What do I owe you?" He smiled at the assistant behind the desk.

"Nothing… the rooms all been paid for." She smiled as she gave him a second set of keys. Michael and Fiona took the elevator to the 16th floor. Fiona immediately opened the curtain to get a look at the view. They had an amazing view of a lake. She smiled as she jumped on the bed.

"Michael! Come check this out." He looked out the window. "Pretty cool huh?" Michael nodded his head as he pinned Fiona to the bed. They kissed passionately as the night went on and eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Ouch" Fiona hissed. She made a few more grunting noises before calling out to Michael.

"Fi… you okay?"

"I don't know…. It feels like someone is punching me in the stomach"

"We gotta get you a doctor…. Um….. I saw the sheet with the numbers somewhere around here." Michael tossed the sheets of paper to the floor as he searched.

"Michael…. I don't need a doctor… I'm fine."

"Fi! You have to see a doctor!" Michael looked back at her with worry in his eyes. Fiona could see that he needed to be sure everything was okay with their baby.

"Fine" Michael dialled the number and hoped to God that it wasn't too late.

"Fi… you feeling okay?" Michael put a glass of water on the table next to her. He had called the doctor and they assured him that they would be sending an emergency doctor to the hotel room as quickly as they could.

"I told you I was fine Michael."

"I know Fiona…. I just want to be sure." She rested her tired head on his bare chest. The doctor came and gave Fiona a quick check up. They said that pain like that was normal at her stage of pregnancy and it was the body's way of getting ready for her to give birth. Michael let out a hefty sigh as his body felt relieved after hearing everything was alright. For now, they just needed to get rested and ready because who knows what the next couple days could bring.

TBC

**_Thanks for reading, please leave me a review :)_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks for the reviews, i'm sorry this chapter is late but I have had a lot going on this week and just haven't been in the mood to post but here it is. Please leave a review it really does help me write :) Thanks again and enjoy xxx_ **

"See… I told you I was alright! Now can we please go shopping!"

"Yeah, yeah you were right… but the doctor also said to rest." Michael lifted her feet from her ankles and rested them on a pillow.

"Please. I wanna go do something fun!"

"Fi, just take a rest okay. If not for me, for the baby at least?"

Michael left Fiona alone whilst he made contact with agent Pearce. He knew he had made a mistake by bringing Fiona with him. He was about to do everything he could to get her out of it.

"Michael! The reason we brought the two of you out here together was because we needed both of you, get the key word there Michael!" Pearce threw a stack of papers on the round table and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's not like she intentionally got sick. Plus it's me that told her she wasn't allowed to do the job. I want her on the next flight out."

"not that simple Michael! We are so close to cracking this case wide open. If Fiona leaves then it will blow our covers. Please don't do this" Michael knew that Pearce had been working o this case for a long time and she wouldn't have asked for help if she didn't genuinely need the help.

"Okay just please I ont want her in the line of fire okay. Oh….. and let her have any gun she wants, she is not the best person to piss off at the moment." Michael left Pearce's room and went back to Fiona she was getting dressed when he walked in. He pulled his tie off, locked his lips with hers, kicked the door shut and lightly placed her on the bed.

"FI! You get down and don't come up until I say so! I mean it Fiona" Michael dodged the bullets as they zoomed past his body. Fiona couldn't watch as the father of her unborn child ran through the line of fire. _How did this happen? How did it end up the way it did?_ They had done everything Pearce had said and now Michael was attempting to get a small army of men away from his pregnant fiancée. Michael knew Fiona, he knew that she wouldn't listen to him and in his heart he was sort of happy about that. She would find a way out and get to a safe place where she could make contact with him again.

"Argh!" Michael was tired and didn't have many bullets left, actually he only had two left in his gun and that was it. He hid behind a wall and looked out for the men who had followed him. They couldn't see him and turned back towards the hotel. All he could do was hope to God that Fiona had made it out okay there was no way he could go back, but he had to….. What kind of guy leaves his pregnant fiancée to get killed? He bolted down the street to the hotel, he drew his gun and stepped closer, he could see the men searching the hotel like bugs feeding on a dead corpse. He had seen enough to know that Fi had gotten out. He drove and drove until her got a call.

"Fiona?"

"No, it's Pearce"

"You are not the person I really want to speak to right now, it's all your fault!"

"Michael, one of our operatives picked up Ms Glenanne, she is with me, come to the meeting place."

"Is she….is the baby okay?"

"We're waiting for a doctor, if you get going you'll make it in time to hear what the professional says." He drove as fast as he could to get to Fiona. He just wanted to see her.

"Fi" He rushed over to her and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm okay Michael, We're okay. She grabbed Michael's hand and put it over her stomach. He was overwhelmed. The entire time he was running he kept thinking that she would be okay but the logic of the situation didn't make sense.

"I know" His lips trembled as he spoke. Pearce watched on as he phone rang a million times. They all waited for the doctor to come and make sure everything was okay.

"So your blood pressure is a little high and you seem tender around your abdomen. I'd suggest a few days bed rest but you should be fine after that. If you do experience more pain in a couple of days….give me a call" the doctor handed Fiona his business card and stood up.

"is it okay for her to fly, we're planning on going back to Miami tomorrow?"

"Yeah it should be, just make sure she drinks plenty of water throughout the flight and rests before and after."

"Thanks." Michael directed the man to the door and shook his hand.

"Michael….I…..i'm sorry that you and Fiona got your covers blown, I don't know how it happened"

"well it did anything! She could have been killed!" He wiped his lips then slammed his hands on the able.

"I know, I' sorry Michael you know that I understand the whole dead fiancé thing, I would never intentionally put her in danger. I want to thank you for the past six weeks, I know that you two have a lot to prepare for and this look out a lot of time… but thanks, for coming when I need you."

"Its fine, but not more jobs that involve Fiona. The next few months are gonna be pretty crazy, do you think I could have some time off, like officially?"

"I think I can arrange that, you two have a safe flight" she handed Michael and envelope.

"what's this?" He partially opened the yellow envelope.

"Like I said, thank-you" she opened the door and walked out.

After Pearce left and it was safe to leave Michael and Fiona began making their way to the hotel. Michael lit the fire and pulled the sofa closer to it. Fiona sat down on the sofa with her legs on Michael's lap. He gave her a foot massage as they sat in silence listening to the fire engulf the wood and burn.

"you sure you're okay? Michael asked as he rubbed Fiona's smooth leg.

"Michael, the doctor even checked me out, we are fine, I promise" she put her palm on his unshaven face

"Fiona, we really need to talk about how this whole baby thing is going to work, I mean….. what happens once the baby is born?"

"Michael I don't want to change our lives our lives completely….." She looked deep into Michael's eyes. "Oh…..My…..God, this is about you getting back in! you think that having a baby will stop you from getting in! Michael, I have managed to live my life without you, sure it's extremely hard, but I survived."

"Fi…..What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is Michael, if you want out…. Now's your chance. I will be fine; I won't resent you for living your dream."

"Fi, I never said I wanted out, you and the baby are the most important things in my life, I don't care about my job. I just want my family to be safe."

"With you as this baby's daddy, nothing will ever happen to them. They are one lucky baby to have you as a father"

"You mean that Fi?" You think I'll be a good dad?"

"Of course!" She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "Michael, I just realized something"

Michael rolled his eyes in disappointment. "What's that Fi?"

"We bought all the baby stuff like the crib, change table, wardrobe and a tonne of clothes but we don't have a baby room, like a nursery. I'll be damned if that kid is sleeping in the kitchen."

"I'll sort it out, c'mon lets get some sleep" He put Fiona's legs on the floor, stood up then helped her off the sofa.

Michael was quick to change the subject. He knew that she would ask about the nursery and he knew the baby needed one so he arranged for Sam, Jesse and his Mom to renovate the upstairs to the loft. Fix the stability and enclose the room. It was an actual…. Well room. Fiona had picked out colors practically as soon as she found out about the pregnancy so that was wasn't hard and the only thing left was putting everything in the room but Michael wanted to do that.

"you're gonna be a good mom Fi" He ra his fingers through her hair.

"I hope so Michael, truth be told I am kind of nervous. I mean what if the kid doesn't like me?"

"They'll love you because everyday they will look into those eyes and see exactly what I fell in love with, and they will love you too Fiona, I promise"

"Michael, that's exactly what I needed to hear, why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I love you Fi, that's what happens when you love someone, you know what to say and what they need to hear."

The next morning Michael got up early and packed their bags for the airport. He sat im the kitchen and watched as Fiona slept. It was 9:30am and Michael and Fiona needed to get to the airport.

"Fi, C'mon, we have to get going" She rolled over and hit him in the stomach, "ouch"

"I have to pack still!" she moaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

"I already packed for you, now lets go" it was hard for Fiona to understand how he could be so emotional and open up to her last night but be so insensitive the next morning. But that was Michael, he was never any good at that kind of thing. They drove to the airport and got on the flight to Miami. Fiona huffed during the entire safety demonstration and got angry when they brought around blueberry yoghurt for a snack.

"I knew I should have sneaked my gun on!"

"Shh Fi! You aren't supposed to talk like that on planes!"

"Why are planes to uncomfortable!" she squirmed in her seat.

"well Fi…. You are 6 months pregnant, here drink this" Michael passed her as cup of water.

"What's that supposed to mean? Six months pregnant? Are you calling me fat?" She pushed the cup away from her.

"No….No fi, I'm just saying that its normal, please just drink the water, the doctor said you need to keep hydrated" She took the cup from his hand.

"You happy?" She turned to face the other side. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed his head back into the seat.

"How's your lip?" Fiona reached out to touch the cut that was neatly healing.

"It's fine Fi. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I know, shh shh." She rested her head on his chest. Michael put his arm around her body, he felt the baby kick as he put his cut up hand on her rounded abdomen. He closed his eyes. Jesse came and picked them up from the airport, he couldn't believe how much Fiona had changed I just six weeks. Fiona sat in the car as the boys loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Is everything ready at the loft?" Michael put Fiona's overfilled bag in the back.

"Everything is fine, the loft looks great. Now get in the car!" They both laughed as they opened the doors to the car. They drove back to the loft.

"Why is Sam's car here?" Fiona asked as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Because, I have a surprise for you" he took Fiona by the hand and led her up to the loft. "Notice anything different?"

"You did not! Michael, how did you organise this?"

"Well, Sam, Jesse and my Mom did all of it. It's all 100% safe yeah Jesse?"

"Of course Mike, there's no way I'd let my little Niece or Nephew sleep in something that was unsafe"

Fiona secretly liked it when Sam and Jesse referred to the baby as their Niece or Nephew. It made her feel comfortable knowing that if they ever need anything that Uncle Sam and Uncle Jesse would always have the kids back.

"Jesse, Sam, Maddy….i….. I don't know how to thank you for this"

"You can thank us by taking care of yourself honey. You have just got off a long flight, go have a rest Sam and I have other things to do." She kissed her son and Fiona and left with Sam. Jesse stayed as Fiona and Michael explored the new extension to the loft. The walls were a baby green with a orange circular rub in the middle of the floor. They had added a window and orange curtains and they even put some lighting and fans in the room.

"This is amazing Jesse, thank-you" Fiona went back down for a rest. Jesse and Michael brought all the furniture in to the room and put it all together.

"How was D.C?" Jesse asked as she stacked the baby clothes into the wardrobe.

"Didn't go as planned, our covers were blown, it got pretty bad and I just wanted Fi out of there."

"I thought Pearce had like the best cover ID's money could by?"

"So did we"

"it's not like you to just abandon a mission Mike, are you telling me you couldn't play your role harder?"

"Come here" Michael urged Jesse and he flipped his wallet open and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it over to Jesse. "See that? That's why I didn't play my role harder, I might have been able to get out but what if Fi couldn't? The only way to ensure she got out safely was if they went after me." Jesse studied the sonogram picture of a little baby Westen.

"Wow Michael, I sorta expect Fi to say something like that, not you. It's kind of nice to hear you be so protective." Michael laughed as they stacked the rest of the clothes away. Jesse left and Michael began putting the bowls and bottles in the kitchen cupboards.

"Michael" Fiona whispered from the bed.

"Yeah fi?" He sat beside her and pulled the hair from her face.

"Can you please tell your son or daughter to stop kicking, I just want to get some sleep" she laughed tiredly as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Michael laughed as he planted a gentle kiss on Fiona's head. "Hey you" He put his ear against her belly and gently kissed her soft skin. "Stop hurting your mom okay" He kissed her belly again and rested his cheek against her. He could feel the baby's movements as he closed his eyes. Fiona caressed his hair as she too closed her eyes.

TBC

**_Thanks for your time, leave a review :) xx_**


End file.
